


Only For You

by rockydice



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ann is a realtor, Anne is a sexy business woman in London, F/F, Horny Ann Walker, I’m too lazy to put in all the cast names, On Hiatus, Slow Burn, There’s gonna be a lot of characters in this, This will have some actual plot but it will mostly focus on the Ann(e)s, but what’s new?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockydice/pseuds/rockydice
Summary: Ann recognizes her as soon as she speaks. Miss Lister hasn’t changed much since she last saw her, which was years ago, when Ann was 18. Her sharp, tan face is as handsome as she remembers and her voice still has that low, smooth tone.Yes, she remembers Miss Lister very well, and she knows that her attraction to the older woman hasn’t shifted in any way. In fact, if her warming face weren’t indication enough, her draw to Miss Lister has only increased upon this miraculous meeting.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 113
Kudos: 319





	1. Handsome? Charming? Engaging.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I am back and I have an actual plot this time! Thank you so much to everyone that left comments and kudos on my first story! It means a lot and it really encouraged me to write this story out and put it up. The rating on this story is different because it’s gonna be a bit more spicy, but that will be later on. I hope you enjoy!

Ann Walker sighs, putting her desk phone back onto its receiver. Her last conversation had gone on far longer than she would have liked, especially considering the person on the other side of the call. 

His name was Alexander Mackenzie, a man interested in buying off the gallery she’s been trying to sell for the past three months. The call started off fine, but Ann noticed that the longer they spoke, the more off topic Alexander would get. He would ask her what her favorite color was, what kind of music she listened to, and then the line had been drawn when he asked, in a very low voice, what she was wearing. She was polite and told him she would give him a call back if his interest in the gallery remained.

She’s never really going to call him again.

Standing up, Ann grabs her purse and walks across her carpeted office. She clicks off the light and locks the door, turning to see that a light remains on one door down. 

She knocks on the door and a voice calls, “Come in.”

Ann pops her head around the doorframe.

“Staying late, William?”

“Ann. Yes, I’m afraid so. There’s still a few things that I need to wrap up before I get back to the missus,” William says.

Ann smiles. “Don’t wear yourself out; the week’s only just begun. Are we still on for dinner this Friday?”

“Yes, I had Eliza make reservations for us the other day. Are you alright with Italian?” 

“Of course! Tell her I said hello, will you? Don’t stay too late!” Ann waves goodbye, William smiling and calling out a ‘good night’ as she leaves.

The air outside is crisply cool, enough so that Ann shivers slightly in her thin cardigan. The leaves on the trees that line the street are just now changing color, trading in their summer greens and yellows for warm oranges and reds instead. 

Ann walks to her car and realizes just how tired she is and how long of a day it’s been, feeling slightly queasy about her phone call with Alexander, but remembers that tomorrow she’ll be going to London with Catherine and Harriet. They’re going antiquing, mostly for fun, but also to find some decorations for Harriet’s new flat she got with her fiancé.

Her phone buzzes and she looks to see that the text is from, coincidentally, Harriet and Catherine.

Harriet: Can’t wait for tomorrow, ladies!!  
Catherine: We’re going to have a blast ;)

It puts a smile on her face, one that’s genuine, and Ann feels grateful for that. Her friends always know how to make her smile, even after a rough day.

The drive home is silent except for the low volume of the radio, station hosts discussing politics and commercial breaks cutting in every few minutes or so. Halifax is quiet at this hour, the hour at which pubs close and lock their doors and schoolchildren are sent to bed. Ann feels peaceful having this time to herself after a long work day, and it’s only Monday. She’s too tired to feel dreadful about Wednesday and Thursday, days she’ll have to come back to the office and continue her frivolous search for a gallery owner.

She pulls into her garage at Crow Nest, locking her car and entering the side door. Her housekeeper, Sarah, already left for the night and Ann relishes the privacy of her own home, grabbing a bottle of ginger beer from the fridge before heading upstairs to her room.

She manages to take a few sips from the bottle and change into her night clothes before her head hits the pillow and she falls into a dreamless slumber.

The early morning light sneaking in through a sliver in her curtains awakens her. She turns over in bed, grabbing her phone to see that the time is 7:46. It seems that even on her day off, her body automatically wants her to get up early.

Catherine and Harriet have texted her already, informing her that they’ll be carpooling to London and that they’re on their way. Ann runs a hand through her tangled bedhead, standing up from bed and heading to the shower to get ready.

After getting cleaned up, Ann takes her bottle of ginger beer downstairs and tuts at herself for having not taken more than three sips of it before emptying its contents into the kitchen sink. She watches the liquid fizz and circle the drain, bubbles of carbonation leaving a trail, and a random idea for another piece of art pops into her head. Just then, the doorbell rings and her phone buzzes from its place on the kitchen island.

Ann barely glances at it, already knowing who it may be.

Catherine: Come on lady, we haven’t got all day!!

After checking that all the doors and windows are locked up, Ann heads out the door and gets inside of Catherine’s car, greeted by the voices of her far too awake friends.

“Oh, look at you!” Harriet practically squeals. “I love your jumper, you’ll have to let me borrow it some time!”

“As if!” Ann laughs. “When I lend you anything, I don’t see it again for three months!”

“Careful, Ann! Harriet might just snatch that off you after dinner tonight,” Catherine says from the driver’s seat. She shifts the car into drive. “Buckle up, ladies! We’re off to London!”

The car peels out of Ann’s driveway and they start their journey south. The ride is filled with off-key sing alongs to 90s pop music, stops for snacks, and then the comfortable silences in which they all keep to themselves and their thoughts.

“Hey, Ann,” Harriet says suddenly.

“Hm?”

“Have you been seeing anyone?”

Ann nearly chokes on the water she just took a sip of from her water bottle. “What?”

Harriet shrugs. “I’m just curious. You’ve been so busy at that job of yours lately, I’ve been starting to worry that you won’t have time for anyone but Catherine and I.”

Catherine snorts. “Oh Harriet, if our Ann was seeing someone, d’you think she’d be able to hide it from us? Remember that girl, Alice? Ann couldn’t shut up about her.”

“That’s not true!” Ann’s face is bright red and she bites her lip as she mumbles, “Only occasionally.”

“Oh god, Alice. She was a bit uptight, wasn’t she?” Harriet jokes half-heartedly.

“She was raised in a very conservative family, Harry,” Ann reminds her. 

“Probably why you two didn’t last very long.” 

Catherine shoots a glare at Harriet’s distasteful statement.

Ann waves off the comment. “It happened a long time ago. And besides, last I heard, she was getting married to some...priest. Ainsworth, I think?”

“Ainsworth?” Catherine exclaims. “As in, Thomas Ainsworth?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“Poor Alice,” Catherine mutters. “Thomas went to school with me and my sister. God, he was such a creep. He was always following me and Delia around to our classes, acting like he was a ‘proper gentleman’. I told him to shove off and stop bothering us.”

“Did he listen?” Ann asks.

Catherine grins. “He got sent to the nurses’ office and I got detention that whole week. I broke his nose.”

“Serves him right,” Harriet sniffs. “It’s so hard to find a good man these days.”

“You don’t need a good man, you’ve already got one!” Catherine tells her.

“Not for my sake, smart-ass! For yours!”

Ann listens as her two best friends bicker back and forth and she smiles. Her gaze turns to the world outside the car window, where grassy fields and villages pass by quickly. She ponders over Harriet’s words.

Could I ever have the time for someone other than these two? Someone special?

She shakes her head; there’s no use in thinking like that. Her job keeps her occupied and besides, she’s doing what she loves: art. That’s enough for her.

At least, that’s what she tells herself. Deep inside, though, there’s a longing in her chest that her occupation can’t fulfill.

——

They make it to London within the next hour and there’s only a few clouds in the sky, which Catherine still grumbles about.

“I count this is as a win!” Harriet laughs. “It’s been so dreary lately, we could use a little sunshine, even if it is partial!”

Ann looks up, scrunching her nose. “Yes, well, it’d probably be best if we stay close to the buildings. We don’t want to get rained on.” She pulls out her phone and clicks on Google Maps. “Where to first?”

Catherine and Harriet peer over her shoulder as she scrolls through the list of stores they saved to go and look at. They hum and haw over the list, eventually settling on a shop that’s two blocks away from them.

“Off we go, then!” Catherine takes the lead as Ann and Harriet trail behind her.

“Seriously Ann, are you seeing anyone?” Harriet’s voice is conspiratorial as she leans toward Ann to whisper, “I’m honestly worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Harriet. There’s nobody I’m seeing and it’s going to be that way for a while.”

“Oh, Ann.” Harriet shakes her head, her curls bouncing with the motion. “You can’t think like that! Even though you’ve got a job, it’s a good-paying one, which means you’ve got more than enough already to support yourself! When was the last time you went on a date?”

Ann rolls her eyes at the question. “Harriet, I’m fine! I like working! And you know that the last date I went on was months ago, and it didn’t turn into anything.” She pauses. “I mean, not anything meaningful like a relationship.”

The date in question had been set up in July, courtesy of Catherine and Harriet themselves. Ann had come up with her excuses, claiming that work was busy and she was trying to sell a gallery, but her friends wouldn’t have it. Catherine had already bought her a nice blue dress with a slit in the leg.

“It’s just fashion, Ann, honestly!” She had winked at her and pushed the garment into her hands. “Who knows? You might have some fun because of this dress!”

Ann is brought back to the present when Harriet smirks and says, “Oh, really? So you don’t consider the sex you had to be anything?”

“It was just a bit of fun!” Ann shushes her. “Can we please stop talking about this? We should be focusing on you and your antiques.”

“Alright, fine,” Harriet huffs. She points a finger at her. “But don’t think this conversation is over.”

Ann sighs, glad that Harriet has relented for now.

They walk in silence the rest of the way, until Catherine halts suddenly.

“Oh!” Catherine gasps. “Look Harriet, it’s Anne Lister!”

“What? Anne Lister?” Harriet looks to where Catherine is pointing, her eyes narrowed, but then they light up. “Oh my god, it really is her!”

Anne Lister? Ann frowns. Why does that name sound so familiar...

“Miss Lister!” Catherine and Harriet are both shouting and waving their arms erratically, desperate to get this mystery woman’s attention.

“What on Earth are you two doing?” Ann laughs.  
She walks up behind them, pushing lightly on Harriet’s shoulder. She looks across the street, “You’re going to make people think we’re insane or some—“ Her words get stuck in her throat as her eyes finally land on this Lister woman.

Anne Lister has a lean, slim figure and her long legs seem to float on air as she strides over the paved road towards them. Her dark hair is pulled into a low, tight bun, not a single strand out of place. A black blazer is draped across her broad shoulders, a white button up and black tie underneath it. Her black slacks fit snugly on her muscular thighs and her shoes are impeccably shined, light from the sun being reflected off of the dark material.  
She comes to a stop in front of Catherine.

“Miss Rawson.” A dazzling smile is on Miss Lister’s face as she turns to greet Harriet. “Miss Parkhill.”

Ann recognizes her as soon as she speaks. Miss Lister hasn’t changed much since she last saw her, which was years ago, when Ann was 18. Her sharp, tan face is as handsome as she remembers and her voice still has that low, smooth tone. 

“Oh, it’s so lovely to see you!” Catherine’s voice breaks through Ann’s thoughts. “I was wondering when I might hear from you again!”

“Ah!” Anne laughs lightly. “Well, I’m afraid you’ll find me very hard to keep in touch with, as I am constantly on the move. But how lucky you are, you’ve caught me on my way to get some coffee.”

“Oh, we didn’t mean to interrupt!” Harriet jumps in. “But, well, who could ever pass up the opportunity to chat with the infamous Anne Lister?” Ann almost swears that Harriet flutters her lashes when she says this.

Again, Anne laughs. “You ladies are far too kind. And you’re not interrupting me from anything important.” She grins, putting a hand into one of her pant pockets and slouching to one side. 

This small action causes Ann to gulp. Yes, she remembers Miss Lister very well, and she knows that her attraction to the older woman hasn’t shifted in any way. In fact, if her warming face weren’t indication enough, her draw to Miss Lister has only increased upon this miraculous meeting. She shifts on her feet. Instantly, Anne’s gaze lands on her, and she feels herself freeze on the spot. 

“And who might this be?” Anne’s voice is lower now and curious.

Catherine blinks, like she’s forgotten where she is, turning to see Ann standing behind her. “Oh, this is our good friend, Ann Walker.”

Anne licks her lips. “Walker? As in, Johnathon Walker’s daughter?”

The question is aimed at Ann, but all she can do is stammer. Thankfully, Catherine answers for her.  
“Yes, John’s daughter. Have you met?”

“Mm. I believe so, yes,” Anne says. She extends a hand. “Delightful to meet you again, Miss Walker.”

Ann takes the proffered hand. Miss Lister slides her other hand over their clasped ones. Ann barely represses a pleased shudder as Anne’s warm palm slides over her knuckles and her thumb rubs a small circle on her porcelain skin.

“It’s nice to see you as well, Miss Lister,” Ann answers in a shaky voice.

“Please, call me Anne,” the older woman practically purrs. 

Catherine and Harriet exchange looks as they watch this interaction unfold before their eyes. The two women grin at one another, a plan already forming between them.

Harriet clears her throat, causing Anne and Ann to look away from each other.

“Well! Now that we’re all acquainted, why don’t we grab a drink together? You mentioned you were getting coffee, Miss Lister?” Harriet says.

“Yes, there’s this café just down the street that I’ve been going to for years now. Shall we?” Anne waves an arm in front of her, indicating for Harriet and Catherine to walk first.

With her two friends walking ahead on the sidewalk, Ann is left to walk side-by-side with Anne. They’re quiet for a moment, the only sounds around them are London traffic and conversation from Catherine and Harriet up ahead. Ann can only hear her own heartbeat in her ears as she focuses on taking one step at a time.

“So,” Anne starts. “Miss Walker. What have you been up to since I last saw you?”

“Oh, lord,” Ann laughs nervously. “It’s been, what, 10 years? Um...”

“10 years?” Anne exclaims. “Has it really been that long?”

“Yes.” Ann pauses, and swallows down the sudden emotion welling in her throat. “It was after my mother and father’s funeral; you came to see me and my sister. Do you...remember her?”

Anne thinks for a moment. “Your sister? Her name is Elizabeth, isn’t it?” Ann nods. Anne smiles, though it is more of a grimace. “Yes, I remember her. And the funeral. I’m terribly sorry to bring it up, how distasteful of me.”

“You’re not distasteful, Miss L—Anne.” Ann offers her a small smile. “You probably don’t realize it, but you made my whole world brighter that day. Even with all of the sadness, you were like a light; you made it easier to forget that pain.”

Anne smiles softly, her brown eyes warm. “I hadn’t realized I had such an impact on you,” she says. 

“Yes, well...you were an important impact. And you left a lasting impression on me that I haven’t forgotten.”

They walk in silence for a while, brushing hands occasionally and allowing their conversation to sink in.

“Is this it, Miss Lister?” Catherine points at a small building in front of them. 

“Yes, it is.” Anne waves a hand in front of her. “Welcome, ladies, to the best café in all of London.”

The exterior has a sign with the words ‘Lydgate Lounge’ etched across its black board. It’s a small brick building, situated snugly between an Italian restaurant and an antique store.

“Look, it’s right next to our antique store!” Harriets laughs. “What a coincidence!”

Anne raises an eyebrow. “Antiquing? Is that what you’ve got planned for your excursion?”

“Yes, Harriet and her fiancé just got a new flat and they are in desperate need of new furniture,” Catherine informs her as they walk into the café.  
The interior is softly lit with string lights that criss-cross on the ceiling. An array of succulents line the front window while the walls are exposed brick. A young woman stands behind a counter at the back of the café, where the wall is a neat lining of wood.

“Miss Lister! You’ve brought some friends with you,” the woman behind the counter says.

“Hello, Miss Ferrall,” Anne greets her warmly and walks up to the counter to place her order.

“The usual?”

“Yes, as well as whatever my friends here would like.” Anne turns to smile at them.

Catherine smacks her arm playfully. “Oh, Miss Lister, you are too kind!” She faces Miss Ferrall. “You’re not to let her pay!”

“Sophie, don’t listen to her.” Anne places her card on the counter and Sophie grabs it out of Catherine’s reach.

“Anne!”

Anne tuts at her, wagging a finger. “I won’t hear it, Miss Rawson. I am paying and that is final.”

Catherine huffs and begrudgingly places her order while Harriet looks over the menu, all the while amused at the two women’s antics.

Ann, on the other hand, is absolutely perplexed as to the display in front of her. Catherine is never this friendly with anyone aside from herself and Harriet, and certainly never among family. The Rawson’s are far too stiff and uptight to act in such a way, even around close relations.

“Ann? Do you know what you want?” Harriet’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, she quickly peruses the menu and orders a small cup of lavender tea. After their orders are all placed and Anne has paid, the four women find a small table to sit at together.

Catherine tries to scold Anne again for paying, but Anne waves it off.

“It’s nothing; I’m just lucky to have run into you three. It’s not often I get to chat with such pleasant people, as I’m constantly stuck in meetings.” She rolls her eyes. “Businessmen are so droll.”

Catherine finally seems to give up on her scolding, turning instead to engage in conversation with Harriet as Ann’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

How are they so close? She wonders. It’s not like Catherine to be so playful with someone, especially someone like Anne Lister.

“Miss Walker?”

Ann looks to Miss Lister, who sits adjacent to her at the table. “Yes?”

“Might I enquire as to what is bothering you?”

“Bothering me?” Ann laughs. “Oh, nothing is bothering me so much as confusing me.”

“Well, what is it?”

Ann bites her lip, nervous under Anne’s gaze. “I’m just curious...how do you and Catherine know each other? You seem very well acquainted.”

“Ah. Well, as I’m sure you know, the Rawson’s are well-known in the business district of London, if not all of England. Her family travels around the globe quite often and I myself travel frequently, so we catch each other in different parts of the world every now and then.”

“Oh, I see. Where do you work?” Ann enquires.

Anne leans back in her chair as Sophie brings their hot drinks to their table, giving the young woman a nod in thanks and a wink.

She takes a sip from her mug of coffee, tapping her finger against the rim. “I’m the CEO of Shibden Enterprise. We help bring young, soon-to-be business owners into the light of the business world.”

Ann’s eyes widen in surprise. “You’re a CEO?”

“Yes,” Anne laughs. “You sound shocked.”

“Not in a bad way!” Ann rushes to explain. “It’s just...I can’t imagine how much work that must be.”

Anne shrugs. “It can be tedious at times, but I enjoy the work. The only thing I have to complain about is dealing with old business men.”

“Ah, I find myself in the same position at work,” Ann laughs.

“And where do you work, Miss Walker?”

“I’m a realtor. Most of my work is focused on selling art galleries, but I do commissions as well.”

“You’re an artist?” 

Ann nods. Anne regards her for a moment, a small smile gracing her lips as she traces circles on the side of her mug.

“I think I remember seeing a piece of art in your home when I visited you and your sister,” Anne finally says. “It was placed in the great hall, I think; it had these...swirls,” Anne makes a looping gesture with her free hand, “that were so strange, but they were beautifully drawn. I couldn’t look away. Did you draw it?”

“Yes.” 

Anne gives her a glorious smile. “Of course you did; it was divine. Do you still have it?”

Ann’s face is flushed from the praise and she takes a sip from her tea to gather a response. She swallows, licking her lips nervously. After the passing of her parents, Ann and Elizabeth had looked over their father’s will to find that he had left them Crow Nest.

“You should have it, Ann,” Elizabeth had told her. “I can’t manage a large estate like Crow Nest with the children being so young and George being away all the time.”

Ann sighed. “What am I going to do with such a big house?”

“Live in it!” Elizabeth exclaimed. “You have a good job, wonderful friends, and family nearby to visit you when I can’t. And you’ve got all that art! You’ll finally be able to make that place into a home instead of a lonely estate.”

Ann had considered her words for a moment, remembering how as a child, she would beg her mother to hang her pieces on the walls at home. Her father would never allow it, though. He claimed it made the house look too ‘prissy’ and that he needed it to stay the way it was. But with Crow Nest in her name, she had control over it and free reign to hang her pieces wherever she wanted. And so she had done just that, gradually at first, with small works upstairs and then eventually, entire canvases in the halls.

“Yes, I still have it,” she says quietly. “That was the only piece I could sneak up on the wall that blended in with my father’s decor taste.”

Anne furrows her brow and opens her mouth to respond, but is interrupted by Harriet.

“Good Lord! Has it already been half an hour?”

Anne checks the watch on her wrist and blinks in surprise. “You’re quite right, Miss Parkhill. I should get going.” She stands and smiles at Catherine and Harriet. “Thank you for the company, ladies. I hope we shall see each other soon.”

They say goodbye as she walks to the door, watching as she turns and winks in Ann’s direction. 

Once the door closes, Catherine and Harriet turn their attention to Ann.

“What?” She narrows her eyes at them. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Harriet rolls her eyes. “You were clearly fawning over her, Ann.”

Ann feels a flush rise in her cheeks and she scoffs, trying to conceal her embarrassment. “I was not.”

“Yes, you were,” Catherine says. “You two couldn’t keep your eyes off of each other for longer than five seconds.”

“That is not true!” Ann feels petulant as she tries to defend herself. She picks at her sleeve, a nervous habit. “It’s been so long since I last saw her and she’s rather, well...”

Catherine raises an eyebrow. “Charming?”

“Handsome?” Harriet supplies.

“Engaging,” Ann finishes, glaring at the two of them. “I was going to say that she’s rather engaging. How could anyone not be enraptured by her? Miss Lister has so many interesting stories to tell and she’s a good storyteller.”

Her friends look at each other, communicating something in secret before they relent.

“Alright, Ann. We won’t push you on this,” Catherine says reluctantly.

“You won’t?” Ann says, eyes wide in surprise. “You’re not up to some nefarious plot?”

“No, although you two do have good chemistry.” 

Harriet seems disappointed as she leans back in her chair to drink her tea. She sighs wistfully, “God, I’m so sad now. I wonder if we’ll ever see her again.”

Ann bites her lip and taps her fingers against the table. Would they ever see Anne Lister again? Or was this just a lucky encounter, never to repeat itself?

Ann feels a small tug at her heart and it bothers her all day, looming in the back of her mind as they go out to a few antique stores later. No matter where she goes, she wishes Anne was there with her to talk to her and smile at her.

These thoughts follow her home, when Catherine and Harriet drop her off late at night on the doorstep of Crow’s Nest.

They wave goodbye to her as she steps inside and locks the door. She leans her head against it, letting out a long breath of exhaustion. Whether it’s from her thoughts or the walk around London, she doesn’t know, but she knows that she is desperate for a relaxing bath with a glass of wine.

Ann goes upstairs, wine of glass in hand, and draws hot water into the tub. She pours in a soap prescribed to her by Dr. Belcombe for stress relief and settles in. She closes her eyes, allowing the heat of the water and the swirl of wine in her body to relax her. The floral scent of the soap and low lighting of the bathroom relax her even more and before she knows it, she is lulled into sleep.

She dreams in bounds of color and familiar structures dot the horizon of her mind, landscapes taken from images gathered while awake and combined to create a unique world of her own. Her mind jumps from one dream to another and she finds herself in a setting intimately familiar to her: her bedroom. She leans against her bedroom door, but she isn’t alone; a tall figure stands at the foot of her bed, hands in their pockets. The figure grins at her, their lips a perfect shade of deep red and their teeth pearly white.

“Inviting me into your room, Miss Walker?” The figure speaks and Ann immediately recognizes the low timbre as Miss Lister’s.

Anne takes a step towards her, her black shoes making no sound against the carpeted floor.

“We’ve only just met and you’re already taking me to bed?” Anne’s tone is teasing as she plants her hands on either side of Ann’s head, leaning in to brush her lips against Ann’s ear. “Naughty girl.”

Ann jolts awake, cold bath water sloshing against the sides as she breathes heavily. Even in her sleep, she can’t get thoughts of Anne Lister out of her head. The cold water offsets the need throbbing low in her center and she shivers, standing and grabbing her bathrobe off of the hanger on the wall. She ties the sash and grabs her wine glass, gulping down the rest. Her skin feels too warm in the cool air and she hurries into bed after brushing her teeth. 

Ann runs a hand through her hair and sighs.

It’s going to be a long week.


	2. News Spreads Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann listens as Mrs. Priestley chatters away on the phone and swallows nervously; it seems that she hasn’t seen the last of Miss Lister quite yet. Though she feels anxious about meeting her on Friday, there’s a thrill that runs up her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 2! I am absolutely stunned by all the kudos and comments I’ve received on the first chapter! You’re all so kind and I’m really happy that people like the story so far. Thank you so much ❤️ Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, as it involves more shenanigans with Ann, Harriet, and Catherine. I hope y’all like it!

Returning to the office the next day is a difficult process for Ann. Her alarm doesn’t go off, the shower water is cold, and rain comes down in buckets as soon as she backs her car out of the garage. To top it all off, she forgot to set the timer on her coffee machine last night.

She hits every red light on her way through Halifax and curses who or whatever decided to vex her after having such a lovely day. The rain pounds on the windshield of her car relentlessly and she rubs at her temple, wishing that the damn light would change; she’s already half an hour late.

A car pulls out from the curb next to her work and Ann whoops, pulling in quickly before someone else manages to take the spot. Shutting off the car, she takes a deep breath in and bursts out the door, trying to get as little rain on her as possible. Her blue peacoat is soaked at the shoulders by the time she gets inside and she can feel fat drops of water dribbling down her neck.

“Mornin’, Ann!” Rachel Hemingway greets her at the front desk.

“Hi, Rachel.” Ann grimaces as she swipes drops off herself. She walks up to the counter. “Does William have any meetings today?”

Rachel turns her attention to her computer, fingers clacking against the keyboard. “Hmm, looks like he’s got an appointment with a client around...2 o’clock? Yeah, 2 pm with Anne Lister.”

Ann’s heart rate jumps. “Anne Lister?”

Rachel nods. Ann licks her lips and tugs at her sleeve. There goes her plan to ask William for help with the gallery. He’ll be too busy with Anne and Ann will be too busy staring at Anne that she won’t get anything done.

“Alright. Thank you, Rachel,” Ann says quietly. She turns to go to the elevator and can feel herself shaking. She presses the up button and watches as Rachel’s concerned face disappears between the sliding doors.

The ride up is slow, which doesn’t help her much, considering how late she is. Her heart is still beating rapidly and her stomach flips as she plays Rachel’s words over and over in her mind.

What is Anne Lister doing at her work?

The elevator opens with a ding and Ann steps out, wincing at the sound of her heels against the smooth floor. The upper floor is quiet at this time, people having not had their caffeine dose yet and Ann hurries into her office. The door clicks shut and she places her purse on her desk, breathing a sigh of relief once she settles into her chair.

The shrill ringing of her desk phone interrupts her slight reprieve. She groans and picks it up.

“Ann Walker, Priestley Realtors, how can I help you?” Her voice is sickeningly sweet and fake as she answers.

“Ann! It’s so lovely to hear your voice!”

“Mrs. Priestley, how are you?” Ann presses her knuckles against her temple and leans on her elbow. It takes a large amount of control for her to not sigh again, especially with Eliza on the other side of the line.

“Oh, I am simply over the moon! I think you may be, too, once you hear what I have to say!” Eliza tells her excitedly. 

“Oh? Why’s that?” Ann leans over her desk to shift a stack of papers into a neat row; these calls with Eliza usually go on for well over an hour, as the middle-aged woman has nothing better to do and loves the sound of her own voice.

“Well, as I’m sure William told you, I reserved a spot for us at that Italian restaurant in York on Friday. It was just going to be the three of us, but we have some new, unexpected company joining us.”

Ann hums, feigning interest and picking at a piece of string on her shirt sleeve idly. “Who’s joining us, then?”

She hopes it’s not another slimy business man from Leeds that William picked up from a business trip. The last time that happened, the man had ended up with a red welt across his face from Mrs. Priestley after getting handsy at the table with Ann. Ann had her opinions about Eliza, but she vowed never to incur her wrath after that evening. She sent her a bouquet of flowers the next day in thanks.

“Anne Lister!” Eliza practically bursts through the phone.

Ann straightens in her chair, her back rigid. “Anne Lister?” She stammers.

“Yes! I couldn’t believe it when William told me, but he said he bumped into her early this morning in Halifax and he invited her to dinner with us!” 

Ann listens as Mrs. Priestley chatters away on the phone and swallows nervously; it seems that she hasn’t seen the last of Miss Lister quite yet. Though she feels anxious about meeting her on Friday, there’s a thrill that runs up her spine. 

“You remember Miss Lister, don’t you, Ann?”

Ann pulls herself out of her thoughts. “Oh, of course I remember her. She came to my parents’ funeral all those years ago.”

“I’m not surprised you remember her! Anne Lister is simply the most fascinating woman, always bursting with energy and ideas and she is so kind,” Eliza gushes. “It’s been so long since she came back to Halifax. I haven’t heard from her in years.”

“Why hasn’t she been in Halifax?” Ann asks.

Eliza sighs sadly. “Oh, her and her sister, Marian, they don’t get along all that well. They had a spat several years ago about something and Anne packed up and left. She didn’t say where she was going, she just...took off.”

Ann remembers suddenly that Anne has an aunt, who was also at the funeral. “Does she not have an aunt, too? And a father? I don’t see how she could avoid her own sister if they all lived in Halifax.”

“Oh yes, but they live in Manchester, dear. That’s how they’ve managed to avoid each other; it’s all that distance in between. Though I do wonder, what caused them to have such a massive fight?” Eliza ponders to herself.

Ann rolls her eyes. Of course Eliza would wonder such a thing; she’s always sticking her nose into things she shouldn’t, desperate to get a dose of daily gossip. It’s why Ann never confides in her about her love life, and when Eliza presses her for that information, Ann steers them off the subject entirely by talking about art or work or her own family.

Her phone receiver beeps at her and Ann looks to see that a red light is blinking. 

“Eliza, I’d love to talk more, but I’ve got a call on another line,” Ann cuts across her as she starts a sentence.

“Oh, of course.” Eliza’s voice deflates slightly, but she cheerily responds, “I’ll see you on Friday with Miss Lister.”

They say goodbye and Ann presses the phone onto the receiver and picks it up again. “Hello?”

“Ann, it’s William. Do you mind coming to my office for a moment?”

——

“Take a seat.”

Ann sits in the chair across from Mr. Priestley’s desk. The look upon his face is troubled and she immediately begins to assume the worst. Her shoulders tense as her nerves grow.

“Is something wrong?” She asks, starting to fidget with her fingers.

William laughs, though it comes out as more of a short exhale. “Not...entirely. I just wanted to apologize to you, Ann, for not prioritizing your situation with your art gallery.”

Ann relaxes slightly. “Oh. That’s alright. You’ve been swamped with work from other clients, I don’t blame you at all.”

“That’s the thing: I can’t manage all these clients by myself anymore,” William says. He slumps down in his chair and runs a hand over his tired face. “We’ve expanded across almost all of the country and with the new people flooding in looking for homes and businesses, I’ve found that I’m up against a wall here.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I’m sure you heard from Eliza about dinner this Friday?” Ann nods. “Well, I didn’t just invite Miss Lister because she’s an old friend. I have a plan to partner with her.”

Ann’s eyebrows raise high up on her forehead. “Partner with Anne Lister? But, how? She’s all the way in London and we’re here in Halifax.”

“Yes, that’s true,” William agrees. “But we have enough clientele here that I think she’ll at least consider it.”

Ann’s stomach flips at the thought of Anne Lister being at her workplace, and on a regular basis. She won’t be working with Ann, she’ll be focused on negotiating and planning with William. 

At least, that’s what she thinks.

“So,” William starts, clasping his hands together. “Since Miss Lister will most likely be here, hopefully frequently, I’ve been thinking that perhaps I should hand off this art gallery owner search to her.”

“What?” Ann exclaims. William blinks in surprise and Ann clears her throat. “Sorry. I thought you always said we would search together and find someone. Why would Miss Lister want to do this?”

“She’s qualified, Ann,” William assures her. “She’s worked with many business owners before and she knows how to vet those who are reliable and those who aren’t.”

“I’m not worried about qualification,” Ann says. “I’m more worried about—“ 

She stops herself from finishing that sentence. She can’t tell William what she’s truly worried about; expressing to your boss how attracted you are to a potential partner in business usually isn’t a good idea. That would only make things more confusing, and William would probably cut her off from the company if she told him that.

William is looking at her expectantly and Ann sighs. 

“I’m just worried that maybe she doesn’t want to help me,” she tells him quietly. It’s not entirely untrue; her insecurities about looking inexperienced as a realtor make her worry that Anne will take one look at her and her inability to get a gallery owner and she’ll immediately decline the partnership. “Miss Lister has so much experience in this area. How am I going to be able to keep up with her?”

William smiles at her, his eyes crinkling. “Ann, you mustn’t fret about this. Miss Lister is intimidating, yes, but she has a patience unlike any other I’ve seen. I tried to partner with the Rawson family years ago and Christopher made things very difficult. But Anne is kind, headstrong, and willing to work until a problem is solved.”

“But—“

“I know what you’re thinking, Ann,” William says softly, leaning forward to look her in the eye. “She’s not going to get tired of you. You’re good at this job and perhaps you’ll struggle, but that’s why Anne will be there. She’s going to help you and you’re going to learn more because of it.”

Ann ponders his words for a moment. It’s supposed to be a partnership, she reminds herself, and partners are there to help one another grow. As long as she tells herself that, she can handle being around Anne.

“Okay,” she concedes. “I’m alright with that.”

“Wonderful. I’m sorry I won’t be able to help you with the gallery, but something tells me that you and Anne will make a great team,” William grins. His desk phone rings and he picks it up.

Ann stands to leave and mouths ‘thank you’ at William, who smiles and gives her a thumbs up. She closes his door behind her carefully and walks back to her office. She sits back down in her chair and starts up her computer, ready to tackle the day’s work.

——

Ann gets so invested in her work that she doesn’t realize what time it is until a commotion outside her door stirs her from her paperwork. Curious, she puts her pen down and opens her door a small amount to peek her head through. 

The whole upper floor is buzzing with energy as Anne Lister strides across the room with a young woman trailing behind her. She stops along the way to greet some of the office members, a cup of coffee in her hand and a leather bag with a strap placed across her chest. She’s wearing a different suit today, a matching blazer and trousers in grey with a black button up and a black tie. Her shoes are, yet again, impeccably shined and her dark hair is pinned up into a high bun this time.

Ann parts her lips, her mouth suddenly dry, and she watches as Anne takes a sip from her coffee, her perfect lips pressing into the lid and her throat flexing as she swallows. Another thrill runs up Ann’s spine and she closes the door, worried about Anne catching her staring. 

“Anne!” William laughs happily on the other side of the door. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Hello, Will,” Anne greets him. “How are you?”

Ann listens through the door as they chat with one another, their voices getting softer as they get further away. She hears William’s door click shut and she breathes out in relief. The chatter on the upper floor remains, Anne’s energy leaving a buzz and hum over the room.

Ann sits back down at her desk, trying and failing to get started on her paperwork again. She taps her pen against her wood desk anxiously and bites her lip, thoughts running rampant in her mind. She presses a button on the phone receiver to call downstairs.

“Rachel, how long did William say he was going to be meeting with Miss Lister?”

“Not sure, Ann,” Rachel says on the other end. There’s the sound of clacking and then Rachel’s voice recounting, “It says here that it’s undetermined. He cleared out the rest of his schedule today for this meeting with her.”

“Alright, if he comes looking for me, could you tell him I’m on lunch?”

“Sure thing, Ann.”

Ann thanks her and releases the button to start packing up her things. She grabs her phone out of her purse and sends a rapid text to Harriet and Catherine.

Ann: Lunch at Hardcastle’s? 

She gets down to the street where, thankfully, it’s stopped raining and her phone buzzes.

Catherine: Sure thing  
Harriet: Be there in fifteen!

——

Hardcastle’s is an old pub with refurbished windows and furniture and it relieves Ann’s stress slightly as she steps inside. One would think a pub should smell of beer and fried food, with dingy light fixtures and old men, but this pub smells of herbs and it’s bright inside. There’s only one table available and Catherine waves her over.

Ann lets out a long groan as she plops down into the booth. “Oh God, I’m tired.”

“Already?” Catherine snorts. She takes a sip from her fizzy drink. “It’s only ten past 2, Ann.”

Mr. Hardcastle comes by their table to drop off a glass of water for Ann. 

“Afternoon, Miss Walker,” he greets warmly. “Are we gettin’ the usual today?”

“No, thank you. I’ll just stick with the water today,” Ann smiles. 

Nodding, he says, “Of course, let me know when you’re ready.” He heads over to another table and Catherine turns to Ann, raising an eyebrow.

“Not getting a ginger beer?”

“Ginger beer isn’t exactly ideal for handling thirst,” Ann says, taking a sip of water.

“Right. I’ll bet staring at Anne Lister would make a woman thirsty,” Catherine retorts.

Ann chokes on her water and splutters right as Harriet walks in. She hurries over to the booth, rubbing a hand over Ann’s back as she coughs.

“Oh Cath, making Ann choke on her drink already?” Harriet laughs. “You should know better!”

Catherine shrugs and smirks as Ann glares at her.

“I’m so glad that my suffering entertains you all,” Ann drawls sarcastically. 

Harriet wraps an arm around her as a hug before releasing her and settling in next to Catherine.

“So. What’s with the impromptu lunch date, ladies?” Harriet leans on the table, her arms folded.

Catherine snickers. “I would imagine it has to do with a certain woman we saw yesterday in London.”

Catherine and Harriet look at Ann expectantly. She rolls her eyes and groans in annoyance.

“How did you even know she was in town?” Ann whines.

“News spreads fast in Halifax,” Catherine says. “You should know that by now, Ann.”

“It was early in the morning!”

“News spreads fast,” Harriet parrots Catherine. 

“God, you two are incorrigible,” Ann sighs and drinks some more water before she begins recounting what occurred earlier at work. Harriet is buzzing with excitement once she finishes telling her story.

Harriet squeals, “Oh my god, Ann! You have to talk to her again!”

“I’m afraid I can’t avoid it now. As soon as I get back, William is going to introduce us,” Ann explains.

Harriet remains excited, grinning from ear to ear, but Ann realizes that Catherine is sitting quietly in her seat. 

“Catherine? Are you alright?”

Catherine sighs. “I’m happy for you, Ann, I really am. But have you thought about the fact that she’s basically going to be your boss?”

Ann drums her fingers on the table nervously. “It did occur to me that that may be an issue.”

“May be? Ann, this is serious. You can’t date someone who might be your boss.”

“Says who?” Harriet interrupts. “I don’t see anything wrong with it! Besides, she doesn’t have to be her boss! Miss Lister might just be a partner; it doesn’t mean she’s going to suddenly take the reins on the whole business.”

“Perhaps,” Catherine says. “But Anne is a strong connection to have; you don’t think she’ll want to take over the whole operation? You think she’ll just stand aside and take orders from Mr. Priestley?”

The tone of the conversation shifts completely upon Catherine’s observation. The three women are quiet as it sinks in just how complicated Ann’s situation is, which is the moment that Mr. Hardcastle decides to show up to their booth.

“Hello, ladies! Ready to order?”

——

Ann walks back to work and tries to clear her mind before her meeting with Anne and William. Catherine’s concern and Harriet’s excitement create a flurry of confusion for her and she can feel the conflict of emotions bouncing around her head.

Rachel looks up when she enters and immediately informs her that she’s needed upstairs in William’s office. Ann mumbles out a thanks and takes the elevator up. 

For the second time that day, she’s left in a space alone with her own anxiety. The only difference is that the ride up is fast and leaves her barely any time to gather herself together before stepping out onto the upper floor.

She takes her time walking across the room, inhaling for five seconds and exhaling for three. The counting soothes her and she looks up to see that she’s already in front of William’s door. Ann takes one last breath in and knocks. William calls her in and she focuses on him first.

“Ann, I’m glad you’re back,” he grins. He turns to Anne. “I would introduce you to one another, but it seems that you’ve already met, from what Anne has told me.”

Ann musters up a small smile and finally faces Anne. “Hello, Miss Lister. It’s lovely to see you again.”

Anne gives her a dazzling smile in return and steps forward to shake her hand. “It’s good to see you again, Miss Walker.”

Anne places herself very close into Ann’s space, allowing her to smell the spicy perfume that she wears. Anne’s thumb brushes against her skin in a familiar gesture and Ann can’t fight the urge to flick her eyes down to Anne’s lips briefly.

The older woman’s lips turn up into a slight smirk and she pulls away, but not before giving Ann a quick once-over.

“Now that we’re all here,” Anne starts, facing William, “let’s talk business.”

Ann sits down and does her best to concentrate, all the while knowing that she’s in for an interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> Btw I know nothing about real estate or business so any and all ideas written in the dialogue are purely assumption.


	3. Something In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s not sure why it irritates her so much that almost everyone in Halifax has had the pleasure to see Anne Lister, but it bothers her nonetheless. She cherishes the time she spent with her in London yesterday and wishes that she could have that time again, without the fear that the whole town might start nosing around and spread rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so touched by all the lovely comments y’all have left for me. Seriously, they make my day. Writing this story makes me happy and I’m glad that you all share that happiness by reading it. 
> 
> There is a mention of death towards the end so if that bothers you, please skip further down.

Most of the meeting consists of William explaining how Anne would fit in as a partner with the company and when he would need her to step in as a temporary replacement for him. Ann sits with her hands clasped, trying and failing to avoid looking at Anne, who is the image of relaxation. Her left ankle rests on her right thigh and her arm is draped across the back of the sofa in William’s office. Anne’s assistant, Eugenie, is typing in notes furiously fast on an iPad next to her.

“This all sounds very promising, Will,” Anne says once he finishes explaining the details. “I’ll have to take some time to think about it before our dinner on Friday.”

“There is one more thing,” William says. He looks at Ann and smiles. “Ann and I have been struggling to find a new owner for her art gallery and with all the clients I’ve been receiving, I haven’t been able to prioritize her situation lately. I was thinking maybe you could help her with her search, Anne, so that she can move on to some other projects.”

Ann can feel Anne’s gaze shift onto her and she struggles to keep her hands from fidgeting.

“Hm. And do you agree with Mr. Preistley’s idea, Miss Walker?”

Ann looks into her dark eyes, which are regarding her carefully. There’s another question behind them that remains unspoken, one that Ann isn’t sure she can determine.

Ann clears her throat and sits up straight, an attempt to look confident. “Yes, I’m certain this is a good plan to move forward.”

Anne nods, continuing to stare at Ann as a small smile graces her lips. Ann ducks her head and twists the ring on her right thumb, cursing internally for allowing herself to get so flustered, especially in front of her boss.

“Well, as I said before,” Anne stands from the sofa, “I’ll need some time to consider my options before we meet on Friday.”

“Of course,” William says. “Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, Anne.”

They shake hands and Anne puts her bag on while Eugenie packs up her notes. Anne turns to face Ann and places a hand on her arm.

“I’ll be seeing you on Friday, Miss Walker?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good. Excellent.” Anne grins and rubs her thumb gently over the soft fabric of Ann’s shirt sleeve. She releases her arm and walks to the door with a parting wave. “Until Friday, then.”

Eugenie follows after her, giving Ann and William a small smile and walking quickly out the door to catch up with Anne.

“I think that went well,” William chuckles. “What do you think, Ann?”

Ann watches as Anne strides away, the way her long, muscular legs carry her to the elevator. It’s as though Anne can sense her watching her, and she turns around, looking right into Ann’s eyes, which dart up quickly from where they were fixed upon her legs. Anne stands in the elevator, a shit-eating grin fixed upon her face as she waggles her eyebrows at Ann. Her mouth runs dry at the display.

“Ann?” William’s voice pulls her attention away from the end of the room, where the elevator doors slide shut in front of Anne and Eugenie. “Are you alright?”

“Sorry?” She stammers, her face flushed. “What did you say?”

“I was wondering what you thought about the meeting.” William frowns. “Is everything alright? You look a little...red.”

Ann coughs, embarrassed. “I’m fine. I think it’s a little warm in here. And the meeting was good.”

William narrows his eyes suspiciously, but he doesn’t push the subject. “Alright, if you say so. Anne definitely seemed interested.”

“Mhm.” Ann nods and tips back and forth on her feet. “I think I’m gonna get back to work, if that’s alright?”

“Oh, sure! Go ahead. Thank you, Ann.”

Ann goes back to her office and sits down, reminding herself that she’s going to have to drink more water at work if Anne sticks around.

——

She gets home earlier than expected after work and is grateful that William let her off before four; traffic is terrible around that time, what with all the students getting out of school.

Sarah is cleaning the kitchen when Ann steps inside and the strong aroma of coffee reaches her from the garage.

“Oh, you’re a saint,” Ann sighs happily, wrapping her hands around the hot mug that Sarah offers her as she walks in. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Walker,” Sarah smiles warmly. “How was your day?”

Ann downs a quarter of the coffee and shakes her head. “It was...interesting, to say the least. How was yours?”

“Oh, it was alright. I ran into Miss Lister earlier,” Sarah says.

“What?” Ann’s tone is incredulous. 

Sarah blinks. “Miss Lister. I saw her in town as I was getting ready to head up here.”

“Is everyone running into her today?” Ann mutters to herself. She’s not sure why it irritates her so much that almost everyone in Halifax has had the pleasure to see Anne Lister, but it bothers her nonetheless. She cherishes the time she spent with her in London yesterday and wishes that she could have that time again, without the fear that the whole town might start nosing around and spread rumors.

Sarah’s phone starts ringing and she picks it up. Her face pales as a voice on the other end jabbers away in panic.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Walker,” Sarah says hurriedly. “I just got a call from the hospital about my son. Can I—“

“Of course! Go, make sure he’s alright!” Ann tells her. Sarah runs to the entrance to grab her things off the coat hanger and rushes out the door, leaving Ann alone in the kitchen.

She finishes her coffee in the living room, where she turns on the TV and settles on the couch to watch a crime series. She doesn’t keep track of time, too absorbed in her show as the narrator relays information about cold cases. A couple hours pass by and Ann’s eyes start to close in exhaustion when she hears the doorbell ring, causing her to jump slightly. She lifts her phone to check the time, which reads 6:30, and she looks out the living room window to see that the sun is starting to set. Feeling spooked by the late setting and from watching her crime show, Ann pauses the TV and tip toes to the front door and peeks through the eyehole. Her eyes widen in disbelief when she sees who’s on the other side.

She swings the door open. “Anne?”

Anne gives her a wide smile. “Hello. I’m sorry about the late hour, but I realized I never got your contact information from William earlier.”

“O-oh,” Ann stutters. “How’d you figure out where I lived?”

“Sarah, your housekeeper, she told me. I bumped into her today after our meeting, down by the bakery,” Anne explains. “I remember seeing her at your house 10 years ago, when I came to visit after the funeral. She was good friends with your mother, wasn’t she?”

“Yes. Yes, she was.” Ann stands there for a moment, staring dumbfounded at Anne. Anne shifts on her feet, tucking her hands into her trouser pockets.

“I’m sorry, you’re probably not comfortable with having someone you barely know turn up on your doorstep. I had assumed it was alright, but—“

Ann shakes her head, clearing her confused mind to focus on reassuring Anne. “No no, it’s quite alright! You just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

Anne ducks her head and laughs lightly, looking up at Ann with hopeful eyes. “You’re not mad, then?”

“Not at all, Anne.” Ann smiles at her and steps aside. “Please, come in. It’s cold out there.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you,” Anne says, but she’s already leaning closer to the entrance.

Ann laughs and grabs her by the hand, feeling bold. “Come on, I’ll put the kettle on the stove and we can chat.”

She pulls her inside and shuts the door, turning to face Anne, who looks around the front entrance with awe. Her brown eyes roam over the ceiling and the walls that hold Ann’s paintings, before they finally settle on Ann. 

“It’s beautiful in here, Ann,” she says softly. “This actually looks like a home.”

Ann blushes and bites her lip. “Thank you.”

They stare at one another, the distance between them charged with energy, until Ann realizes that she’s still holding Anne’s hand and she releases it quickly. She points to the coat hanger behind Anne.

“You can hang up your coat there, if you’d like,” she brushes past her quickly to the kitchen. “Feel free to look around.”

Ann can feel her hands shaking as she attempts to fill the kettle with water from the sink. She hears shuffling behind her and glances over her shoulder, watching Anne as she hangs her coat up and steps through to the living room. 

Anne cranes her neck to look at the TV screen and grins in amusement. “Fancy yourself some crime television, do you?”

“Oh, it’s just something to watch,” Ann offers in response shakily. Water spills over her hand and she turns the faucet off, willing herself to calm down. “I enjoy the investigations.”

“I didn’t peg you as someone who enjoys crime documentaries,” Anne laughs from the other room, “but you are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Ann switches the stove on and faces Anne, folding her arms across her chest to conceal her nervousness. “Is that a good thing?” She challenges.

Anne steps into the kitchen and stands on the other side of the island, hands back in her pockets. She cocks her head, analyzing Ann with a glint in her eye.

“Let’s see,” Anne hums. “You’re an artist and a realtor, you own a large portion of old land and a house that you’ve completely restored, and you like to watch crime shows. I’d say that those are some interesting qualities to have.”

Ann raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“It’s definitely a good thing.” Anne’s voice lowers slightly as she regards Ann with that same glint in her eye. “Any chap would be lucky to have you.”

Ann snorts and shakes her head. “I don’t care if a man feels lucky to even be in my company; I’m not interested in what they have to offer.”

Anne’s eyes darken and her lips part slightly. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and Ann watches, enamored. There goes her self-control.

“We have something in common, then,” Anne husks. Her gaze is smoldering and Ann swallows, turning back around to open a drawer for tea bags. 

She’s flirting, Ann thinks to herself. Oh good lord, she’s flirting and she looks interested. 

“Would you like some help?” Anne asks.

“No, that’s alright,” Ann stammers. Where are the damn tea bags? She slams different drawers shut as she searches frantically until there’s a tap on her shoulder. She looks up and Anne is pointing towards a corner of the counter.

“I think I found what you’re looking for.”

Ann reaches to grab the boxes that sit there and closes her eyes in agitation; Sarah must have rearranged while Ann was at work. She takes a breath, then opens her eyes to address Anne, who is looking at her in amusement.

“Do you want black tea or jasmine tea?” 

“Black, please.” Anne walks back to the kitchen island and sits on one of the stools. She sits patiently and watches Ann move around, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard and placing the tea bags in before pouring hot water over them.

“Do you like sugar and cream?” Ann asks.

Anne shakes her head. “I drink mine black, nothing added.”

Ann steeps the tea and carries the mugs to the island carefully, placing Anne’s mug in front of her. They drink in silence while Anne looks around the room, her eyes lingering over a photo frame next to the kitchen entrance.

“Who’s in the photo?” Anne tilts her chin and Ann looks over.

“That’s my sister and I after I graduated from university.” Her eyes glaze over with sadness. “I cried once I got my degree, but it wasn’t because I was relieved. I was wishing that my parents could have been there to see me, and my brother.”

“I’m sorry.” Anne reaches out a hand to clasp Ann’s. 

Ann gives her a watery smile. “It’s alright. I’ve learned to live with it. I’m just grateful that I have my sister, and Catherine and Harriet.”

“Grief is never easy,” Anne sighs. “I remember when my mother passed away. We weren’t very close, but it still stung. And then Sam, my brother, was gone within a few years, too, and I just...struggled. Life seemed grey for a while, but I slowly worked myself back into things.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” Ann says.

Anne breathes out a laugh. “No, it’s not something many people know about. I was 19 and at Cambridge when I got the call. He had been on a boat for a fishing trip and fell overboard. They couldn’t get him out quick enough. He was only 14. Marian was 10.”

Ann shakes her head and sips her tea. “John was 20 and on his honeymoon when he and his wife died. It was so sudden, the whole family was in shock.” She laughs bitterly. “I started to think that my family was cursed after John, mum, and dad died. But I know now that life is short and we don’t always know what’s going to happen.”

Anne smiles softly at Ann and squeezes her hand gently. They share a moment of silence together.

Anne’s phone chimes from her pocket and she pulls away from Ann reluctantly. She taps the screen and sighs in disappointment.

“I hate to leave so soon, but I’m needed back at my hotel. Eugenie wants me to read over her notes from the meeting.” She places her phone down in front of Ann. “Do you mind adding your number into my contacts? I’d love to catch up tomorrow during lunch, if that’s alright?”

“Of course.” 

Ann types her number in and Anne slides her phone back into her pocket. Ann places their mugs in the sink and follows Anne to the door. Anne shrugs her coat on and stops in front of the door. She looks at Ann with a curious expression upon her face.

“Is something wrong?” Ann asks.

“No, it’s just...” Anne pauses. Her arms hang at her side and she looks as though she wants to embrace Ann but is too scared to ask.

Ann smiles at her and wraps her arms around Anne’s shoulders. Anne breathes a sigh of relief and circles her arms around Ann’s waist, holding her so perfectly that Ann doesn’t want her to let go. Their bodies mold together so wonderfully and the press of Anne’s body against her own is so warm and safe. She inhales the spicy scent of Anne’s perfume, wishing she could stop time and live happily in Anne’s arms forever. The world must go on, though, and they part from each other slowly, carefully. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Anne’s voice is quiet and hopeful.

“Yes,” Ann whispers.

Anne opens the door and steps into the cold air, smiling at Ann so softly. She gets into her car and pulls away into the night. Ann watches her car lights grow smaller as she gets further away until she turns a corner and disappears. 

Ann shuts the door behind her and locks it, wondering just how in the hell she got so lucky as to have Anne Lister in her life again.


	4. Dress To Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann breathes in and out, keeping her eyes shut and placing her palms on her desk to stay grounded. The air in the room is heavy and her head is still aching, but the breathing ebbs away the adrenaline. She opens her eyes slowly, focusing on one thing at a time. Her eyes situate on her door for several seconds and she reminds herself that she’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This was a difficult chapter to write, but I’m fairly pleased with it! Thank you for all the kind words on the last chapter!  
> I forgot to mention, this is going to be a bit of a slow burn, so thank you for being patient!

The next morning, Ann actually gets to work early, her nerves providing her a burst of energy that doesn’t allow her to sleep in. She’s in the building by 7:30 and started on her paperwork as soon as she gets to her desk.

Nobody is in at this time except for the janitor, but he remains on the lower floor to clean the glass entrance, so Ann is left undisturbed. She makes a few calls to some potential clients from a list she made a few weeks ago and scratches down notes for over two hours. The sound of people making their way across the floor barely reaches her ears as she continues to scribble on paper.

There’s a knock on her door and she calls out, “Come in,” not lifting her head up to see who enters.

“How long have you been here for?” William asks her.

“Three hours, I think?” Ann tells him distractedly, still not looking up. “Not sure.”

“Well, I don’t want to interrupt your progress,” William chuckles. “Just thought I’d check up on you.”

Ann stops writing and puts her pen down, looking up to address him politely. “I’m doing good, William. I have a lot of energy this morning, so I figured I’d put it to good use.”

“Of course. I’m glad you’re okay, Ann. I was worried yesterday. You seemed a little shaken after the meeting.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Ann waves it off. “I just get nervous, that’s all.”

William nods and smiles. “If you say so. Keep up the good work.” He leaves and closes her door, and Ann releases a sigh of relief. Her eyes dart to the time on her computer: 10 am. There’s still plenty of time left until lunchtime rolls around, so Ann picks up her desk phone and makes some more calls. 

It’s half past 1 in the afternoon and Ann is still stuck on the same call with an irritable man.

“Mr. Sowden, I understand you want to renovate your brewery, but that’s going to cost a larger sum than if you just sell it and purchase a new building.”

Sowden continues to argue with her over the phone, yelling at her about how he thinks her incompetent and he doesn’t want to sell the brewery.

“Sir, please.” Ann pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache form. “If you would just listen, I have the spreadsheet here that explains the costs and requirements. As I said, renovation would cost—“

“I don’t fucking care how much it costs!” Sowden spits, causing Ann to wince at the volume of his voice. “This brewery has been in my family for generations and I’ll not have some stupid bitch tell me what to do with it!”

Ann can feel the anxiety of the interaction ramping up in her body and she tightens her grip on her phone, her hands shaking so hard she fears she’ll drop it. “I don’t appreciate the tone you’re taking with me, Mr. Sowden, and if you could refrain from calling me names—“

Sowden interrupts her again. “I’m not selling my fucking building! You’re gonna get me a loan and you’re gonna fuck off!”

The expletives spilling out of his mouth cause something to snap in Ann and she closes her eyes.

“Since you refuse to be cooperative, I don’t think this call needs to go on any longer,” Ann says coolly and she places the phone onto the receiver as Sowden continues to shout. The click of the call ending and the silence that follows does nothing to soothe Ann. She can feel the adrenaline in her body as it numbs her senses and she reaches down into her purse, pulling out her anxiety medication. She pops a pill into her mouth and swallows it down with some water.

“In through your nose,” she tells herself, “out through your mouth.”

Ann breathes in and out, keeping her eyes shut and placing her palms on her desk to stay grounded. The air in the room is heavy and her head is still aching, but the breathing ebbs away the adrenaline. She opens her eyes slowly, focusing on one thing at a time. Her eyes situate on her door for several seconds and she reminds herself that she’ll be okay. 

Her phone chimes with a text message and Ann grabs it from her purse.

Unknown: Hello, it’s Anne. Would you still like to meet for lunch today?

She smiles and quickly types out a response, making sure to add Anne into her contact info.

Ann: Can we meet at 2, down at the café next to the bakery?  
Anne: Absolutely.

Ann rides the elevator downstairs and waves at Rachel before leaving, letting her know she’s out for lunch. The air outside is refreshing and it clears Ann’s mind of the phone call earlier. She checks the time on her phone and heads down the street towards the café, her energy from this morning causing her to walk a little faster than usual. She passes a few townsfolk along the way and waves to the Hardcastle family across the street, a smile blossoming on her face. The sun is shining partially behind a few clouds in the sky, its rays reaching between the leaves on the trees that Ann walks under. 

She crosses the street, the café just within her line of sight, and then suddenly Anne rounds the corner behind it. Ann slows down and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, self-conscious about her outfit and wondering if Anne will like it. She glances down at her floral blue dress and tan high heels, contemplating if she should check her makeup, but she knows there’s no time for that. She looks up and bites her lip as she watches Anne lean against the outside of the café.

Anne is texting something on her phone, her brows furrowed in concentration and her lips pursed. She’s not wearing a suit today, but instead dons a black turtleneck under a black leather jacket with dark wash jeans and black boots. Her outfit looks casual but it still exudes an air of authority, along with a kind of softness. Her hair is down this time and it blocks her from seeing Ann out of the corner of her eye as she approaches.

“Hi,” Ann greets her and Anne looks up from her phone, her face knit in frustration until she sees Ann and she softens.

“Ann!” She gives her a wide smile and shoves her phone into her jacket pocket hastily. 

“Are you alright?” Ann asks. “You looked a little upset just before.”

“Ah.” Anne grimaces. “It’s just an old friend of mine. She’s been going through a rough patch in life lately and wants me to come back to London.” She seems annoyed as she explains this, tugging at her collar and huffing in frustration.

Ann’s stomach sinks and she tries not to let her disappointment be too visible. “Oh, I see. So you’ll be leaving, then?”

“I can’t imagine I would get back until Sunday, but yes,” Anne sighs, “I’ll be leaving. I’ve got some things I need to sort out at Shibden and with this...problem my friend is having, that just makes it more urgent.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What? No, don’t be.” Anne grabs her hand and smiles at her. “Let’s not fret about my issues, I want to hear about your day so far.” She opens the door to the café and indicates for Ann to step in first.

They step up to the counter and order their food, which Anne pays for and Ann playfully scolds her, and they find a table near the front window. Ann drinks some of her ginger beer and watches out the window as people stroll the streets, not noticing how affectionately Anne gazes at her.

“How was work this morning?”

Ann turns away from the window and sighs. “Oh, it started out just fine. I got there early and finished up some paperwork, tied up some loose ends with clients, and then made a few calls.”

“Did something happen?”

“Well, one of the phone calls didn’t go so great. He was okay at first, but as I tried to explain to him the seriousness of his financial situation, he blew up on me.” Ann picks at the paper label on her drink and shakes her head. “He was incredibly rude and I had no choice but to hang up on him.”

“Rude?” Anne frowns. “What do you mean by rude? Did he threaten you?”

“No, but he did throw around some rather distasteful names and kept interrupting me and shouting,” Ann says quietly.

“Is he local?”

“Um.” Ann looks at Anne nervously. “I don’t know if I should tell you that.”

Anne has her arms crossed, anger written all over her face. “What kind of names did he call you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ann tries to brush it off. “He’s not going to call back and that’s his own problem.”

“It does matter, Ann.” Anne leans forward to grab her hands in her own. “He scared you and belittled you and that is unacceptable. Client or not, he needs to learn that acting like that is no way to treat another person.”

The contact between them causes Ann’s heart to beat faster as Anne stares at her seriously. There’s anger in her eyes but there’s also a softness, which doesn’t help to calm the butterflies in Ann’s stomach. Anne’s protectiveness makes her feel safe, though, and she squeezes Anne’s hands.

“I’m alright, Anne,” she assures her. “But if you really want to know, he is local. I can’t say more than that until Friday, if you decide to partner with William.”

“Well then.” Anne leans back, releasing her hands. “You’ve certainly given me more reason to say yes.”

“I should hope so,” Ann laughs. “Not having you at the office would be disappointing.”

Anne raises an eyebrow at her and she feels herself turn red at her admission. Their food arrives just then, allowing Ann a break from the possibility that she may say too much. They eat together and watch the world outside, pointing out little things here and there that remind them of childhood memories.

“I remember when I was 15, I cut my own hair and ran away from home for half the day,” Anne recounts to Ann. “I took a pair of scissors and chopped off all my hair, leaving a total mess in the kitchen and scaring my father witless. He yelled at me and Marian cried from the living room while Sam stood there behind him, trying not to laugh. I took off down the road and went to Madam’s Tea Shop. I told Madam Parker what had happened and she let me stay there all afternoon, just reading books and drinking tea.”

Ann looks across the street where Madam’s used to be and sighs sadly. “I remember that place. Elizabeth and I went there for tea and book club once a month, which we didn’t really care for, but our mum wanted us to do it. Madam Parker was always so kind to us and she would let us leave early and never told mum.”

The two women smile fondly as they reminisce and share more memories of growing up in Halifax, until Ann’s phone pings at her.

Ann apologizes to Anne as she takes out her phone, looking at the screen to see that there’s a reminder to get back to the office and finish up her paperwork. Her eyes widen when she realizes what time it is.

“It’s nearly 3:30!” Ann exclaims, rushing to put her phone away.

“Good Lord, don’t tell me it’s been over an hour already?” Anne laughs. “I’m terribly sorry to have kept you so long.”

“It’s alright, I just have to get back before William notices I’m gone.” 

They head out the door once Ann has gathered her things and walk up the street back to Priestley Realtors. Ann is torn about walking so fast, wanting to slow down and spend more time with Anne, but she’s already gone over her lunch break. They arrive outside the entrance and Ann breathes in relief; it only took them five minutes to get back.

“Well, this is me,” Ann says reluctantly, turning to Anne. She sticks out a hand for her to shake, baffling Anne momentarily before she recovers and takes Ann’s hand.

“Thank you for joining me for lunch, Miss Walker,” Anne grins.

“Of course.” 

They stand on the pavement, hands still clasped and Ann wants Anne to pull her into an embrace, but there’s too many people around. Anne seems to sense her wariness and remains professional, removing her hand from Ann’s and placing it into her jacket pocket.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Walker.” With that, she turns on her heel and walks down the street, leaving Ann standing there.

Ann adjusts her purse on her shoulder and places her hand on the door handle, but is stopped by Anne’s voice shouting, “Ann!” She looks up and sees Anne jogging back down the street towards her.

“What is it?”

“I forgot to say,” Anne leans forward and whispers into her ear, “you look beautiful today.” 

She pulls back and winks at Ann, who turns bright red. Anne turns back around and waves goodbye before striding quickly back to where she was.

Ann steps inside her work, not registering Rachel’s voice due to her frazzled mind.

“Ann!” Rachel says loudly. “Ann, are you alright?”

“Erm, yeah,” Ann stammers. “Perfect. Great. I’m...yeah.”

Rachel gives her a strange look then points up. “Mr. Preistley was wondering where you were. He’s got something he wants to discuss with you.”

Ann thanks her, taking the elevator up and walking into William’s office. She can still feel the butterflies in her stomach and she hopes that they’ll disappear before dinner tomorrow.

——

The next night as Ann is getting ready for dinner with Anne and the Priestleys, she gets a FaceTime call from Catherine and Harriet.

“Hello hello!” Harriet sing songs once the call connects. “Getting all dolled up for your dinner with Miss Sexy?”

Catherine laughs and Ann rolls her eyes. 

“No, I’m not getting dolled up for anyone. I’m going for a simple look. And it’s not dinner with just Anne; William and Eliza will be there.”

“They may as well be acting as parental supervision so you two don’t make out,” Catherine remarks and Harriet cackles.

“Don’t you start, Cath!” Ann warns, but she can barely keep herself from smiling. “This is an important dinner! Anne is going to let us know what her decision is tonight.”

“Well if it’s so important, shouldn’t you dress to impress?” Harriet points out. Catherine is nodding her head in agreement.

Ann hums thoughtfully. “Yes, but I don’t want to go overboard and make them think I’m trying too hard.”

“What are your top three dresses?” Catherine asks her.

Ann carries her phone to her bed and flips the camera around so that she can show them her options. Catherine and Harriet go back and forth between the red dress and the purple dress. There’s a lack of a third dress on the bed, which Harriet notices.

“Hang on! Where’s your blue dress? The one with the leg slit that Cath bought you?” Harriet asks. “You should wear that one!”

“Harriet, be serious! Ann can’t wear the sex dress,” Catherine says.

Ann facepalms and groans. “You two are so not helpful. I’m wearing the red dress.”

“No!” Harriet and Catherine exclaim in unison. Ann stops herself from grabbing the garment off the bed and raises an eyebrow.

“Have you made up your minds?” She asks them.

“What about your navy dress?” Catherine smiles. “That one would be perfect.”

“I haven’t worn that one since graduation. What if it doesn’t fit?”

“It’ll fit,” Harriet encourages her. “Just try it.”

Ann reaches into her closet and pulls out the navy dress reluctantly. She puts her phone on her dresser and steps into the dress, sliding it up her body carefully. It fits snugly against her curves, not too tight or loose and she looks at her reflection in the full length mirror next to her bedroom door.

“Let us see!” Harriet pipes up impatiently from the phone and Ann grabs the phone, facing the camera towards the mirror.

“Well?”

Catherine whistles appraisingly as Harriet claps her hands and cheers happily.

“See?” Catherine smirks. “Told you it would be perfect.”

Ann thanks the two of them and ends the call to put on her makeup after they wish her a good night. She refrains from touching her hair, which took her half an hour to tame and put up into a sophisticated bun. Smoothing her hands over her dress and nodding at herself in the mirror, she grabs her purse and phone and flicks the light off in her room. She heads downstairs and puts her coat on right as the Priestleys pull up outside.

“You look beautiful, Ann!” Eliza greets her as she sits inside the car. 

“Thank you, Eliza.” Ann buckles up and William turns the car around in the driveway. The drive to York goes by quickly, with Eliza talking most of the time about the restaurant they’re headed to. William is focused on driving, so Ann is left to converse with his wife, though she offers little input as Eliza chatters on.

“I heard that they installed a new chandelier recently,” Eliza says. “Dr. Kenny and his wife were there just last week, actually. He said that they had completely refurbished the dining room with some darker furniture and dimmer light fixtures to make it seem more elegant.”

Ann keeps herself from rolling her eyes at the mention of Dr. Kenny, who is known among the younger Halifax citizens as “Dr. Quack”. Ann remembers the time she heard an intern at work say that Dr. Kenny’s experience in the medical field was as extensive as the lifespan of an opossum. Just thinking about the remark causes her to snicker, which she disguises as a cough when Eliza looks at her with a puzzled expression. 

They arrive at the restaurant before 6 and follow the waiter to their reserved seats. Ann looks around the room and admires the decorations, which are minimal and simplistic but refined. They take their seats and peruse the menus placed on the table, agreeing on a bottle of red wine to start. The waiter brings the wine to the table and pours some into each of their wine glasses. 

“Would you like to start with some appetizers?” The waiter asks.

William declines, explaining that they’re still waiting on one more person and the waiter bows his head, leaving the table. Ann sips from her wine glass as she surveys the room, pleasantly surprised with the place and impressed that Eliza managed to get them seats on a Friday night. 

“Ah,” William says suddenly. “There she is.”

Ann turns her head to see Anne walking towards their table and her mouth slackens involuntarily. The black velvet suit she wears fits perfectly on her body and the upright stance she takes as she walks practically screams confidence.

William stands from the table to shake her hand and grins at her. “Looking fabulous as always, Anne.”

Anne laughs and pats his arm. “Always the charmer, Will. Hello, Eliza.” She drops William’s hand to give Mrs. Priestley a peck on the cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m doing wonderful, dear! How are you?”

“Happier now that I’m here,” Anne says. She faces Ann and gives her a sly smile. “Miss Walker.”

Ann clears her throat. “Miss Lister.”

Anne takes a seat next to Ann and fills her empty wine glass. “Did you order already?”

“No, we wanted to wait for you first,” William tells her. “Did you want to order a different wine?”

Anne shakes her head and looks over the menu, quickly deciding on her meal. The waiter returns to take their orders and once he leaves, Anne starts the conversation.

“I have made a decision regarding this proposed partnership.”

Ann and William look at each other, anxious to hear what she has to say. 

Anne folds her hands in front of her. “I’ve decided to accept your proposal, William. I am more than willing to help you with your company, as well as Miss Walker with her current predicament.”

William breathes a sigh of relief, a big smile on his face. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear that, Anne.”

Ann does, though. He had her come up to his office yesterday to express his concern if Anne didn’t agree to the proposal. He had explained that if he couldn’t form a partnership soon enough, the company would fall apart. Taking on all the overwhelming work by himself could only keep for so long before he’d start to lose clients due to short handed staff. Partnering with Anne would provide him the help he needs to keep Priestley Realtors on top, as well as drive up the company value.

“I’m sure this means a lot to you,” Anne agrees. “There is something I must inform you about, however. I can’t provide the resources you need until next week; I’ve got a rather pressing matter I need to deal with back in London. But after Tuesday, I’ll come back to Halifax and we can start the process of handling your company.”

“Of course. I understand.” William twists the fork in front of him and Ann can tell that he’s slightly disappointed. She sympathizes with him; the poor man has been keeping the company up for so long with such a small staff that it’s worn him out.

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, why don’t you tell me what you two have been up to?” 

Eliza starts, of course, and Anne drinks her wine as she listens to the middle-aged woman prattle on. Time passes slowly for Ann as she watches Anne out of the corner of her eye. She’s relaxed in her seat, her legs crossed and her right hand resting on the table with her wine glass. Her left hand, however, rests on the back of Ann’s chair and sits dangerously close to her back.

“And I told William that we should have booked the late flight to Sydney that summer so that we’d have the entire next day to walk around, but he wouldn’t listen!” Eliza relays her story to the table and William sips his wine, shaking his head in disagreement with his wife but knowing better than to interrupt her. Ann’s heard this same story before, as she’s always among the guest list for their annual Christmas party and she’s had to listen to Eliza tell everyone new stories that she’s already been privy to.

Her mind goes blank as she feels a swipe against her back, and she freezes. She peers at Anne subtly, who is still sitting silently in her seat and drinking her wine, but there’s a slight smirk at the corner of her lips. Ann breathes shakily and mentally debates on what to do. She can’t shift forward in her seat or the Priestleys will notice, but she also knows that she’s walking a dangerous line if she allows Anne to continue touching her. 

There’s another swipe against her back and she shudders, but not uncomfortably. Anne is still smirking and looking at Eliza, but Ann knows that she’s fully aware of the effect she has on her. Her palm presses more fully against her spine and the warmth of her hand causes Ann to squirm in her seat. 

“It’s been so long since I was last in Sydney,” Anne is saying, but Ann barely registers her voice, too caught up in the feeling of Anne’s hand on her. “I’d love to go back there someday.”

Her fingers trace the divots of Ann’s spine lightly, going down slowly and teasingly. Ann prays that William and Eliza don’t notice her struggling, but they remain blissfully unaware. Her face is warming from the wine and Anne’s ministrations, which gives her away.

“Are you alright, Ann?” William and Eliza are looking at her with concern.

“I’m fine, it’s just warm in here.” She stands from her seat and grabs her purse, excusing herself to the restroom.

The lights inside the bathroom are brighter than the ones outside and Ann squints slightly, trying to adjust her eyes. She stands in front one of the mirrors, breathing in and out slowly and willing her body to cool down. She pulls out her phone and contemplates texting Harriet and Catherine, but before she can press her thumb over the message board, the bathroom door opens. 

Anne peeks her head through, a look of guilt written across her face. “Can I come in?”

Ann laughs at the ridiculous question, but she’s grateful that Anne asks for consent first. “Of course you can, it’s a public bathroom.”

Anne steps inside, waiting for the door to close behind her before she speaks.

“Have I misread you?” She asks.

“No,” Ann says. “It’s not that.”

Anne waits patiently for her to gather her thoughts. Ann leans against the sink, crossing her arms and tilting her head up to the ceiling, her eyes closed.

“I was eighteen when I first kissed a girl,” she starts. “We went to school together and my parents had just died. I needed comfort and she was there. I had known that I liked girls for a while, but I was raised with these expectations that forced me to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. It wasn’t until I kissed her that I felt like all my worries just...melted away. My aunt found out eventually and she told me that if I didn’t stop seeing her, the whole family was going to shun me. I was tired; I didn’t care what they all thought of me at first. They haven’t shut me out completely, but things are still tense. I’ve never been very brave when it comes to these kinds of things. Eliza and William support me, but I don’t know that they can support a relationship between us that isn’t professional.”

Anne stands there for a moment, processing what Ann has said. She sighs sadly and runs a hand through her hair.

“I understand.” She turns to leave, but Ann stops her.

“I feel brave when I’m with you, though.”

Anne looks back at her. “You do?”

Ann pushes away from the counter and approaches Anne. “When I’m with you, just you, I’m not worried about what people are saying. But being in Halifax...people talk, and I’m not good at handling town gossip.”

Anne smiles at her and turns to grab her hand. She places a kiss on her knuckles, fixing her eyes on Ann’s. “Do you trust me?”

Ann nods, too absorbed into her brown eyes to verbally respond. Anne steps closer and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She leans in and nuzzles her nose against Ann’s cheek.

“Let me handle the gossip,” she whispers into her ear, “and I’ll make sure that you focus only on being happy.”

Ann places her hands on Anne’s chest and sighs softly. Anne pulls back slightly so that their faces are only inches apart. Ann darts her eyes down to her lips and back up to see that Anne’s eyes are darker now. The pull between them is strong and they lean closer, lips parting and eyes closing.

There’s the sound of muffled conversation outside the door and they spring apart right before a pair of ladies walk in. Ann grabs her purse off the counter and leaves first while Anne moves to the sink, washing her hands to stall. Ann hurries back to the table and ignores the strange look that Eliza gives her.

“What did I miss?”


	5. The Promise of More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann feels the loss of her presence acutely and wishes they hadn’t been interrupted in the restroom earlier. She replays the memory of Anne’s hand on her face over and over in her mind during the ride back and leans her head against the window glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally here! I apologize for the delay in posting; I had a bit of writer’s block while writing this chapter because I wanted it to be really good for you guys. Thank you so much for your kind words on the last chapter and for sticking around! I hope you enjoy!

The rest of dinner is relatively pleasant, even though Anne keeps her hands to herself. Ann is half relieved and half frustrated, but she knows it’s for the best until they can be alone together. William discusses some of the political problems in Halifax with Anne while Ann listens to Eliza as she talks about the school she works at.

“How is the art club holding up?” Ann asks her.

“We’ve been receiving more students after school lately, which has been a delight for Mrs. Kenny,” Eliza informs her. “Though I do worry; two of the children stay especially late when the club gets out.”

“Do they not have a ride home?”

“Oh they do, but it’s their older brother that picks them up. He’s such a dear lad, always working hard with his father at the brewery. I think his name is Thomas? And his siblings are Amy and Alfie. Such sweet children.”

Ann swallows nervously at the mention of the brewery; there’s only one in Halifax and it’s run by Samuel Sowden. She’s reminded of her conversation with Anne yesterday and the promise she made to tell her about Sowden. She glances over at Anne, who is engaged in a friendly debate with William, and worries whether she should tell her or not. Ann has heard stories around town about the Sowden family, how they’re constantly in debt due to Samuel’s drinking and gambling habits and Thomas comes to work with fresh bruises on his face every week. She doesn’t want to make things worse for the family by telling Anne, concerned that Sowden might take out his fury on the children or his wife.

“You should come by the club sometime, Ann,” Eliza says. “You haven’t popped in for a long time and the children adore you!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ann laughs shyly. “I’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t been able to draw anything. I don’t think I’d have anything to bring them that’s special.”

“Nonsense! Why don’t you pop in on Tuesday? You could bring your watercolors,” Eliza insists.

Ann opens her mouth to decline, about to say that she may have plans, then remembers that Anne won’t be back in town until after Tuesday. She’ll have nothing better to do that day except paint and lounge around, since Harriet and Catherine will both be out of town.

“Okay,” she concedes. “I’ll bring my watercolor set and some canvases to show the children.”

Eliza is pleased and she turns to listen to the conversation between Anne and William, which has become more animated. They’re squabbling back and forth about whether one of the candidates for the school board in Halifax should be voted in or not. 

“It’s been a while since William has had someone as bright as Anne to debate with,” Eliza leans towards Ann to whisper. “On the outside, it seems hostile, but I can tell that he enjoys it.”

Ann nods and watches Anne make gestures with her hands as she speaks animatedly. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips and she thinks that Anne enjoys the conversation as well, which makes her even more attractive in Ann’s eyes. As more wine is consumed, the volume of William’s voice and Anne’s voice increases and Eliza calls the waiter over for the bill. Ann continues to listen to their conversation, amused and enthralled by both Anne’s enthusiasm and the tinge of red on her cheeks from the alcohol.

Ann has only had one glass of wine and is pleased with her self-restraint; she doesn’t want to imagine what her tipsy side might get up to with Anne in such close proximity. 

They step out onto the street and wait with Anne for Eugenie to arrive and pick her up. Eliza and William argue over who gets to drive back while Ann darts her eyes between the two of them in concern; she’d rather have Eliza drive, as she only took a few sips of wine during dinner. 

“I think it would be best if Eliza were to drive,” Anne speaks up, causing the couple to pause. 

“I feel perfectly fine, Anne! I’m fit to drive,” William says emphatically. “Wouldn’t you agree, Ann?”

“I’d rather we didn’t crash on the way home, so I’d have to agree with Miss Lister,” Ann says.

Eliza grins and gives him a defiant look as he shakes his head and mumbles something about betrayal. A black car pulls up next to the curb and Eugenie waves from the driver’s seat at Anne.

“Looks like my ride’s here. Thank you for dinner, Will and Eliza. I look forward to seeing you again next week.” Anne shakes their hands before addressing Ann with a soft smile on her face. “Miss Walker.”

They say goodbye to her as she sits down in the car and Eugenie drives away from them down the road. Ann feels the loss of her presence acutely and wishes they hadn’t been interrupted in the restroom earlier. She replays the memory of Anne’s hand on her face over and over in her mind during the ride back and leans her head against the window glass.

She gets dropped off at home and starts the kettle as soon as she gets inside. Some tea will help clear her mind and allow her some sleep; lord knows she’ll need it after her almost-kiss with Anne. She’s heading up to bed with her tea and phone when a text notification pops up on the screen.

Anne: Can I see you tomorrow? I want to say goodbye properly before I head back to London.

A frisson of excitement runs up her spine as she confirms a time and place to meet Anne. Ann settles into bed and drinks her tea, watching as the message bubble loads on her phone for Anne’s response.

Anne: Until tomorrow, Ann. Goodnight.

Ann grins giddily and bites her lip, texting Anne a goodnight before shutting off her phone and placing her tea on her nightstand. She closes her eyes and falls asleep to the soothing memory of Anne’s voice.

——

They meet each other for breakfast at the bakery the next day and take their pastries to-go, walking down the street at a leisurely pace. Ann is in the middle of telling Anne a story about her niece and nephews when Anne stops suddenly.

“Anne? Are you alright?”

The muscles in Anne’s jaw are tight and she’s looking down the road with hardened eyes. “It’s my sister.”

Ann looks to where Anne is staring and sees Marian Lister crossing the road, her head bent down as she rummages through her purse. She hasn’t noticed the two of them yet and Ann grabs Anne’s arm.

“Do you want to turn around? We could go somewhere else so you don’t have to run into her.”

“I’ll be fine,” Anne says lowly. “I’m not afraid of her.”

Marian is approaching them now and she lifts her head up, eyes still distracted until she sees Anne and freezes on the spot. Her eyes widen and her mouth is open in a surprised ‘o’ shape, but she recovers and offers up a tight-lipped smile.

“Anne. I didn’t know you were in town,” Marian says. “What are you doing here?”

“Business. I’m here on business,” Anne says tersely. The grip on her cup of coffee tightens, the paper creasing under the pressure. Marian’s gaze flickers towards the sound and back up to Anne’s face.

“Aunt Anne didn’t tell me you were going to be in town.” 

“That’s because I didn’t tell her.”

“A head’s up would have been nice,” Marian says in annoyance. 

“I don’t think it’s illegal for me to come to Halifax whenever I please,” Anne snaps. “I’m not going to hide and scamper off just because you can’t stand the sight of me.”

Marian flinches at her tone and opens her mouth to respond, but Ann steps in before it can get too hostile.

“I’m Ann, by the way,” she inserts, putting out a hand for Marian to shake. “Ann Walker.”

Marian hesitates, glancing warily at Anne, but she takes her hand. “Marian Lister. How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you. I haven’t seen you around town before,” Ann says sweetly. “Do you live further out?”

“Yes, I’m up at Shibden Hall, with my son,” Marian tells her. A vein is starting to appear on Anne’s forehead from how hard she’s gritting her teeth, especially at the mention of their ancestral home. 

Ann can sense the irritation rolling off of Anne in waves and she figures she only has so much time before Anne snaps. “How lovely. Well, Anne and I won’t keep you any longer. It was nice to meet you.”

Marian nods and steps to the side, avoiding Anne’s eyes. She walks past them at a brisk pace, turning a corner and disappearing from their sight. 

Anne exhales heavily and rubs at her forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You seemed...tense.” Ann places a gentle hand on her arm. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Anne sighs. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe some other time.” Anne pauses and frowns. “Weren’t you supposed to tell me about that local man that yelled at you the other day?”

Ann turns away from her and starts to walk. “I don’t know that I should.”

“Why not? You promised me you would.”

“Because...I don’t think he’s very nice to his family,” Ann says cryptically. 

“How do you mean?”

“I think he’s abusive. The townsfolk say that he drinks constantly and gambles, which leaves his family massively in debt.”

Anne scoffs. “Of course. I should have known.”

“Known what?”

“It’s Sam Sowden, isn’t it?” Ann doesn’t respond and Anne takes her silence as confirmation. “I shouldn’t be surprised; the man has no regard for other people. It’s no wonder the whole town despises him.”

“Please don’t say anything to him,” Ann pleads, grabbing her arm. “I don’t want to cause his family any more trouble than they already go through.”

Anne almost starts to protest, but stops upon seeing the begging look in Ann’s eyes. She looks down at the hand clutching her arm and sighs.

“Alright. I won’t say anything.”

“Promise?”

Anne laughs lightly and squeezes her hand. “I promise. I can’t guarantee I will be civil towards him, but I won’t speak a word.”

“Anne...” Ann’s voice carries a warning.

“Fine.” Anne rolls her eyes. “I’ll be civil. But I won’t act like I’ve forgotten about his behavior towards you.”

“You’re so sweet,” Ann giggles. She looks around the street and seeing no one close by, she tips forward on her toes and kisses Anne on the cheek. “My knight in shining armor.”

Anne’s eyes widen and her face reddens slightly. Ann bites her lip and raises an eyebrow in amusement as Anne stands there stunned for a moment, until a grin splits across her face.

“Good lord, Ann,” she eventually laughs, shaking her head. “It’s not often I’m rendered speechless.”

Ann blushes and continues to walk down the road, feeling her heart beat rapidly after being so bold, especially in public. They pick up their pace from before and observe the world around them in comfortable silence. Ann sips her coffee and considers being bold yet again, but worries that perhaps Anne won’t say yes.

“What’s bothering you?” Anne asks.

“It’s nothing,” Ann murmurs.

“Ann. You can be honest with me.”

Ann fidgets with the cup in her hands and stops to think carefully before speaking. “I was wondering...would you like to come over for dinner at my place tonight? You can say no, if you want.”

Anne places a reassuring hand over Ann’s, ceasing her fidgeting. “Dinner sounds fantastic. What time?”

Ann sighs in relief and thinks for a moment. “How about 5? Do you have any allergies or preferences I should know about?”

“No, no allergies,” Anne grins. “Surprise me; I’m not picky.”

They resume their walk through downtown and split ways an hour later, Anne having to get back to the hotel to make a few calls and Ann needing to go shopping for dinner ingredients.

The excitement about dinner fuels her for the rest of the day and she hurries around the house, her energy so high that she can only exert it through rigorous cleaning. Catherine and Harriet FaceTime her again as she’s boiling pasta on the stove and she tells them about the dinner in York last night. Her face turns bright red as she explains to them that her and Anne almost kissed.

“Holy shit,” Harriet groans in frustration. “Why is it taking so long? She should be up in your knickers by now, Ann!”

“Harry, you know they’ve only been talking for four days now, right?” Catherine reminds her. “Give them some time, and then they’ll start shagging.”

“No one is shagging anyone!” Ann exclaims. “We are having dinner together before she leaves for London and that’s all. There’s nothing more to it than that.”

“Riiiiight,” Harriet drawls. “Just two lesbians that fancy each other, having dinner together alone. Sounds like your typical gal pal hangout.”

“If you want to keep trying to convince yourself that nothing will happen, Ann, then go ahead. But keep in mind,” Catherine whispers, “she wanted to kiss you, too.”

Ann swallows and taps the countertop nervously. “I just...what if this is only temporary? What if she comes back from London and decides she doesn’t want this thing between us to continue?”

“She’s not going to change her mind, Ann,” Harriets says softly. “Anyone who knows Anne Lister can be certain that when she sets her mind to something, she doesn’t give up.”

“But she’s my boss,” Ann argues. “I don’t want to ruin her reputation by dating her.”

“Anne is just as attached as you are,” Catherine responds. “If she was worried about her reputation, she would tell you. Communicate with her and make sure that you’re on the same page.”

Ann sighs. “When did you two get so wise?”

“We’ve always been wise, Ann! It’s just hard to see when we pick on you,” Harriet laughs.

“Trust us, everything will be alright. You’re going to have a fantastic dinner with the lady you fancy. And who knows? You might get a kiss this time,” Catherine smirks.

Ann checks the time on her phone and says goodbye to Catherine and Harriet, who wish her good luck before the call ends. Ann swallows, thinking about the possibility of Anne kissing her and she trembles involuntarily. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and opens the fridge to start on the salad.

The doorbell rings and Ann nearly drops the bottle of salad dressing she holds. She wipes her hands on her apron, taking nervous steps to the door and pulling it open. Anne stands on the other side with one hand behind her back and a broad smile on her face.

“Hello,” she greets. “Long time, no see.”

Ann laughs, feeling her nerves fade away as Anne smiles at her. She pulls her hand from behind her back with a flourish, presenting her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

“Oh,” Ann sighs happily. She grabs the bouquet from Anne and pulls it to her face, inhaling the floral scent. 

Anne winks at her. “A little birdie told me which flowers you love the most and I decided to put them together. Do you like it?”

“I love them, Anne.” She steps aside to let Anne walk in. Anne takes off her coat and hangs it up, following Ann into the kitchen. Ann grabs a vase from the cupboard and fills it with water, carefully inserting the stems inside and placing the vase on the kitchen island.

“It smells divine in here,” Anne says. “What are you making?”

“Pasta carbonara. There’s some salad, if you want some.”

“Do you have any wine?”

Ann points at the cabinet near the fridge as she mixes the carbonara in a pan. “There should be a bottle in there and some wine glasses.”

Anne pours them both a glass and puts Ann’s on the counter next to her. She leans against the island and watches Ann as she cooks; her brows are furrowed in concentration and her hands expertly move the tong around the pan. She stops occasionally to take a sip from her glass and smiles at Anne over her shoulder.

Dinner is done in a few minutes and they take their plates to the dining room, where the afternoon sun is still shining through the large windows. Anne continuously praises Ann’s cooking, causing her to blush and twist her fork into her pasta with a bashful smile on her lips. After they finish eating and put away their dishes, Ann grabs Anne’s hand and tugs her into the living room. They sit next to each other on the couch and Anne places a hand on Ann’s thigh; her heart starts to beat faster.

“Thank you for the flowers,” Ann says softly.

“You’re most welcome. I have another gift for you, actually.” Anne reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small black box, handing it to Ann. “Open it.”

Ann opens the lid and inside is a golden gondola pin. “Oh, Anne. You shouldn’t have.”

“I bought it when I was in Venice a few years ago,” Anne explains. “I saw it in a small shop and I wasn’t sure who I would ever give it to, but I knew when I came over on Wednesday night that it should be yours.”

“It’s beautiful, Anne.” She takes it out of the box carefully and holds it up in the light; there’s not a single scratch on it as it reflects the light in the room.

“Here,” Anne says, leaning forward to pin it on Ann’s dress. “Wear it, and when you think of me, you’ll feel perfectly safe.” She admires her work and smiles. “It’s perfect on you.”

They’re closer now and Ann can feel the warmth radiating off of Anne’s body. Anne tucks a strand of hair behind Ann’s ear, reminding her of last night and she shivers in anticipation. Anne’s lips tug up into a small smirk; it seems that she’s thinking of the same thing.

“Anne,” Ann whispers.

“Yes?”

“Kiss me?”

Anne’s eyes dart down to her lips and back up. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Ann licks her lips and Anne’s eyes follow her tongue, her pupils dilating at the motion.

“If you want me to stop,” Anne murmurs as she leans forward, one hand on Ann’s neck, “I’ll stop.”

The distance between their lips grows smaller and the time in between is agonizingly slow for Ann as her body hums with restrained desire, ready to burst. She wills herself to be patient and her eyes close.

The soft press of Anne’s lips against hers takes her breath away; it’s so gentle, so warm and Ann briefly wonders if the woman in front of her is real. The hand on her neck slides up to cup her jaw and Anne pulls back slightly. Ann opens her eyes slowly.

“Is this alright?” Anne husks.

Ann is momentarily dazed, unable to form words; she grabs Anne by the front of her black dress shirt and tugs her close. Anne parts her lips in surprise, her breath puffing against Ann’s mouth.

“Ann?”

“Touch me,” Ann breathes, her voice barely audible. “I want this. I want you.”

Anne tilts her head forward and connects their lips again, applying a delicious pressure that causes Ann’s head to spin. Their lips glide together smoothly and Anne’s tongue grazes Ann’s bottom lip lightly. She parts her mouth and their tongues meet, a moan forcing its way out of her chest. Anne sucks on her bottom lip and releases it with a pop, turning her head to deepen the kiss more. Ann pulls on Anne’s shirt, wishing for them to be so much closer and she tugs Anne on top of her. Anne makes a noise of surprise and grabs Ann’s thighs, wrapping them around her waist. They continue to kiss, only parting for breath as their hips bump against one another. Ann bites Anne’s lower lip and tugs gently, causing the older woman to groan.

Anne pulls back suddenly, sitting back on her heels. “Ann, wait.”

“What is it?” Ann pants. “Is something wrong?”

Anne laughs breathily, running a hand through her dark hair. “No, definitely not. Except...”

Ann sits up and touches her face. “What?”

“I want this, really, I do. But I’m leaving for London tomorrow and I can’t stand to think that we can only have one night like this and have to wait until Tuesday. It would drive me crazy.”

“Oh.”

“The thing is, I want to take my time with you, Ann. I don’t want to rush this.” Anne rubs her thumb over Ann’s thigh and grins wolfishly. “I would need an entire day with you to show you all the things I want to do to you.”

Anne’s words send a shock down her spine and into her groin; Ann can feel the heat between her legs and the slow pulse of her desire. “Oh.”

“Can you wait long enough?” Anne asks her, continuing to rub her thumb over Ann’s thigh, utterly distracting her.

“Yes,” Ann stammers and nods. “I can wait.”

Anne grins and stands from the sofa. “I think I should get going; I’ve got an early drive tomorrow.”

Ann stands and follows her to the door, keeping her eyes trained on the floor as Anne shrugs her coat on and walks to the door. She puts a finger under Ann’s chin and lifts it gently, their eyes making contact.

“I’ll see you soon,” Anne whispers. She leans in and kisses her slowly, her warmth drawing Ann closer. She parts from her and smiles as Ann tries to chase her lips, desperate for more contact.

Ann crosses her arms to avoid delaying Anne from leaving, which is incredibly difficult for her. Anne waves goodbye and winks as she gets into her car; Ann holds onto the doorframe to keep herself steady. 

Her car pulls away, leaving Ann home alone with the memory of Anne’s lips on her own and the promise of more.


	6. What Happened To Playing Nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne returns to London to take care of business and deal with an old flame. Her defenses are higher this time and her heart is guarded, but Ann gives her the strength to handle her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, it’s been a minute since I updated! I apologize for the wait on this chapter; I switched perspectives here, so that was a bit of a change for me. This chapter may seem a little bit shorter, but it’s meant to help introduce some background on Anne. I hope y’all enjoy!

Anne and Eugenie arrive in London before noon on Sunday, greeted with gray clouds and a light shower of rain. Anne pulls up to Shibden Enterprise, where Thomas Beech waits on the sidewalk to take her keys and park her car. 

“Good morning, Miss Lister.” Thomas tips his hat, giving Eugenie a wary look as she exits the car gray-faced. “How was your trip?”

“It was rather pleasant, thank you, Thomas.” Anne hands him the keys and pats Eugenie on the back brusquely. “Do try not to vomit on the sidewalk, Miss Pierre, especially in front of my building.”

Eugenie nods and rushes inside ahead of Anne, who rolls her eyes and looks at Thomas. “Must have been my driving.”

Thomas tips his hat at her again, taking the car to her private parking spot as she walks inside. The bottom floor is packed with businessmen in dull suits, tapping their feet impatiently and staring at their watches.

“Good morning, Miss Lister!” Elizabeth Cordingley says from the front desk, and at the mention of her name, the businessmen all look up at Anne. She pushes through the crowd easily, sparing none of them a glance as they gawk at her.

“Hello, Cordingley. I’ve got something I need to attend to before I handle this gaggle of men,” Anne indicates with her head, “so do you think you can put them off for another...fifteen minutes?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

Anne smiles and pats the counter, turning towards the elevator and stepping inside, but before she can press the up button, a hand places itself in front of the doors.

“Miss Lister.” A tall, balding man stops in front of the doors. “May I have a word with you? I’m Mr. Hinscliffe.”

“I know who you are. I’m in a hurry, Hinscliffe; I haven’t got the time for a chit-chat.” Anne glances at his hand. “Take your hand off the door and we’ll talk later.”

She leans forward, pressing the up button and raising an eyebrow at him in challenge; slowly, he removes his hand and backs away as the doors close. People raise their heads as Anne steps onto the top floor, scrambling to stand and say ‘good morning’. She nods to each person that greets her and smiles as Samuel Washington makes his way towards her, striding by her side to her office.

“Hello, Sam. I see you didn’t burn down the building while I was gone.”

Sam laughs. “I’m glad you have such faith in me, ma’am. How was your trip?”

Anne thinks of Ann’s blue eyes and freckled face for a moment, then smiles. 

“Surprisingly pleasant. I’ll be heading back on Tuesday to start the process of alleviating the pressure on Priestley Realtors,” Anne explains. They arrive at her door and she turns to face Sam. “I’ve got something to take care of before I deal with that brigade of men downstairs. Cordingley will stall them for fifteen minutes while I make a quick call. Can you show them into the boardroom when they come up?”

“Sure thing, ma’am.”

Anne nods at him and he gives her a salute, turning to the boardroom to prepare for the onslaught of men wearing too much foreign cologne. She opens her door and sighs as she steps inside; while her trip had been better than she expected, it still feels good to come back to her own office, and not a cheap Halifax hotel room. Anne sits in her desk chair and punches in a line of numbers on her phone; she listens as the dial tone plays for a few seconds until the call connects with a click.

“Finally decided to give me a call, Fred?”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Hello, Mary.”

“Where have you been?” Mariana immediately starts demanding. “I called your office phone three times on Wednesday!”

“I told you, I was away on business,” Anne says slowly, as though she is speaking to a child. 

“Yes, but you didn’t say where,” Mariana snaps. “I was worried you had taken off to Paris, or worse, New York!”

“I was only in Halifax.” Anne pinches the bridge of her nose. “And besides, I texted you over the weekend; I wasn’t completely mute.”

“Halifax? Why on Earth were you there of all places?” Mariana stops and lowers her voice. “You weren’t talking to your sister, were you?”

“No! No, of course not.” Anne sighs. “Listen, I have a big meeting I have to attend. What’s been going on with you?”

Mariana goes silent for a moment. Anne can hear her tapping her finger against her phone, a nervous habit. 

“Mariana?”

“I think Charles wants a divorce,” Mariana says quietly. 

Anne leans back in her chair, her jaw tightening in irritation. “Hm. What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know, he’s just been so...strange lately. He completely ignores me, even when I’m nice to him.”

“Which is never.”

“Not never!” Mariana exclaims in outrage. “Maybe things would be better if he would actually be a good husband.”

Anne flicks her eyes over to the watch on her wrist: three minutes until the meeting. She needs to wrap things up soon. “Why are you telling me this, Mariana?”

“We’re friends, Anne; am I not allowed to update you on the horrid prospects of my life?” There’s a bit of hurt in her voice, but Anne doesn’t believe her.

“Tell me the truth.”

“Fine,” Mariana huffs. “If Charles goes through with this, I’ll get barely anything in the divorce. He’s going to write me out of his will and give whatever money he has to some of his distant relatives.”

“And there it is,” Anne clicks her tongue, feeling smug. “You think because he’s divorcing you, I’ll just come in and sweep you off your feet?”

“Anne, please.” The tired tone of Mariana’s voice stops her from rubbing in her victory. “I’ve been worried about this for months now. I barely sleep because I’m thinking about how I could get kicked out from my own home at any moment.”

“Surely Charles wouldn’t do that.” Anne leans forward, unsure of her own statement.

“Trust me,” Mariana scoffs. “He would. He’s told me as much.”

Anne looks at her watch again: one minute. The circumstance of the situation and Mariana’s pleading voice forces her to consider her options.

“I have to go,” Anne says. Mariana starts to protest, but Anne gently cuts across her. “I promise I’ll text you after I’m done. How about we meet at Booth’s around 1?”

Mariana agrees and Anne hangs up, springing out of her chair and bursting through her door to make her way to the boardroom. Samuel opens the door for her and the men in the room stand as she strides to the front of the room.

“Sit down, gentlemen. I want to make this brief,” Anne barks. They scramble to sit down quickly, obeying like dogs on a leash. Anne smirks, pleased that she has their attention as she places her hands on the table. “Now then. Mr. Washington, hit the lights and start the presentation.”

——

After sending Mariana a quick text after the meeting, Anne gives Ann a call.

“Hello?” Ann’s sweet voice answers and Anne sighs.

“Hello, Ann. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m alright. Just doing some chores and then I’m going to paint for a bit.” There’s the sound of running water in the background and rummaging through drawers. “What about you?”

“I just closed up a deal with a group of men from Denmark, so that went well. There’s something else I have to deal with later, though, and I’m not looking forward to it,” Anne sighs, swiveling her chair to look out the glass window that shows the bustle of London below.

“What is it?” Ann asks.

Anne shakes her head, tugging her collar. “I don’t want to bore you with the specifics.”

There’s no response on the other side of the call and Anne lifts her phone to check that it’s still connected, then Ann’s voice comes through hesitantly. “Is it that friend of yours from last week?”

“Ah. You’ve caught me,” Anne laughs. “How’d you know?”

“Just a guess,” Ann says. “You sound irritated.”

Anne traces her lip thoughtfully, wondering if perhaps she should share with Ann the particulars of her and Mariana’s relationship. She squints and shakes her head at herself; it’s too soon to share something like that with Ann, especially something so convoluted.

“She’s a rather difficult person to deal with,” Anne says finally. “I’ve known her for most of my life, but she’s always been complicated. We’re going for lunch later to talk, hopefully to sort things out.”

Anne waits for the prying questions, the nosiness, but it never comes. Instead, Ann completely surprises her by simply humming in acknowledgement and not pressing the matter.

“Maybe you’ll be able to help her be less complicated,” Ann says. “You’re very good at making things simple for others, Anne.”

Anne smiles fondly at the compliment. “I do what I can.”

Her watch beeps at her and she sighs regretfully. “Ann, I wish I could listen to your beautiful voice longer, but I’ve got to go.”

“Alright, you charmer,” Ann giggles. “I’ll let you go. Good luck with your friend!”

“Thank you, I’ll need it,” Anne chuckles.

They say goodbye and Anne grabs her bag, heading down to the street outside to walk to where she’ll meet Mariana. Booth’s is a simple little restaurant with homely cooking and a warm atmosphere, where John Booth, an old college friend and the owner, waves at her as she walks inside. Anne finds a table on her own, accustomed to being a patron for so long that John lets her walk right in and sit wherever she wants. Mariana hasn’t arrived yet, much to Anne’s annoyance, as it’s ten minutes past their agreed meeting time while Anne sits and waits.

Joseph Booth passes by and places a glass of cold water in front of her. “Gettin’ the usual, ma’am?”

“What else would I want?” Anne jests and he smiles, nodding to the cook through the window in the back, an indication to start prepping Anne’s lunch. Joseph passes Mariana on his way to another table; she looks frazzled and out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late,” Mariana pants, grabbing Anne’s glass and taking a few generous gulps. “Traffic was awful.”

Anne’s eye twitches in annoyance as she snatches her glass away from Mariana. “Get your own water.”

Mariana pouts. If Anne was five years younger, she would have found the expression to be endearing, but now it only irritates her. “Rude. What happened to sharing, Anne?”

“I’m not here to listen to you gripe about me,” Anne says, wiping Mariana’s lipstick off the rim of her glass with a napkin. “Tell me what’s going on with Charles.”

“Ugh,” Mariana groans. “I don’t want to talk about that bastard.”

Anne raises an eyebrow. “Oh, now he’s a bastard? What happened to playing nice?”

“I never should have married him,” Mariana mutters. “He’s only ever been cold and ignorant, not at all husband material.”

“Hm. You’re realizing this now? Interesting.”

“Don’t be an arse, Anne. This is serious.” Mariana fidgets with her wedding ring, a hideous, thick silver band with an unnecessarily large diamond sitting in the middle. The outrageousness of it reminds Anne why they could never work out; Mariana wants the extravagant and material things in life, while Anne wants the refined and meaningful.

“I don’t understand why you want me to get involved in all this...” Anne waves a flimsy hand at Mariana, “mess. It has nothing to do with me.”

“Of course it does! You agreed that we could still see each other, even after I married Charles. You have played just as much of a hand in this as him.” Mariana smirks at her. “If anything, I blame you for my failed marriage.”

It’s the same thing that Anne hears every time they are together, and it’s grown so old that it hardly touches a nerve. Even when Mariana tells her how it’s her fault and they argue, they eventually fall back into bed together, starting the whole fucked up process over again. But when Anne thinks about Ann’s smiling face and her sweet nature, so opposite to the toxicity of Mariana, her comment makes Anne’s fists clench.

“Is this how you’re going to treat me, Mariana?” Her voice is icy with barely constrained anger. “Do you really think that I’m going to listen to you say the things you do and allow you to stay with me?”

Mariana is unfazed; her arms cross as she leans over the table, her cleavage on display and her red lips twisted into a smug smile. “Yes. Because this is how we are, Anne. This is how we’ve always been, and always will be.”

“No,” Anne hisses, keeping her eyes trained on Mariana’s. “That’s not how this is going to go anymore. You’re going to apologize to me, or I won’t be gracious.”

Mariana leans closer, her gaze heated as she whispers, “Is that a promise?”

The air is charged with two kinds of energy: Anne’s rage and Mariana’s desire. It’s a dangerous mix, one that always causes them to pay their bill quickly and hurry to Anne’s flat, desperate to get the clothes off their backs and their lips on each other. Anne doesn’t fall for it this time, though; she feels a strength when she remembers just who is waiting for her back in Halifax, and she leans back in her seat, away from Mariana.

“You have two choices, Mary,” Anne says coolly. “I suggest you choose wisely.”

“You’re no fun,” Mariana huffs in defeat, rolling her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry for blaming you.” Mariana grits her teeth. “There, are you happy?”

“It’ll do for now. Oh, and one more thing: you’re sleeping in the guest bedroom, not mine.”

Mariana purses her lips and glares at Anne. “You know that won’t work; you’ll give in to temptation.”

Anne sips her water, ignoring Mariana as her food arrives. 

“Is there something I can get for you, Mrs. Lawton?” Joseph asks as she continues to glare.

“No, thank you. I think I’ll be leaving.” She picks up her purse and stands to leave, but she pauses. She gives Anne one last look as she says, “Whatever thing you’ve got going on with whoever you’re seeing, it won’t last.” 

Anne doesn’t watch her leave; her words feel empty and she barely retains them as she eats her food. She pays her bill and walks back to work, hands in her pockets as she takes a slower pace. Anne tries not to think about how long Mariana might be staying with her, but she knows that she can’t let her find out about Ann or interfere with her business.

With a renewed vigor and goal in mind, Anne strides down the pavement, determined to set things into motion with Priestley Realtors.


	7. There’s A Time And Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariana stays over at Anne’s; Anne battles a raging headache and dreads the next day, but Ann offers her solace and a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! I apologize if the chapters seem to be shorter than previous ones, but this is kinda how my brain operates when I write a story. I want to set a good pace with this and I’ve been getting positive feedback from everyone on the updates, and that’s been incredibly encouraging for me. Thank you all so much for the kind words and thoughtful comments. I do take the time to read them and they make me smile everyday. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and please forgive me for being a bit of a tease in this chapter ;)

Mariana drops her overnight bag onto the living room floor carelessly, stretching out on the couch while Anne glares at her from the kitchen. She’s chopping up some vegetables for dinner, the knife hitting the board harder as she gets more irritable.

“Would you please refrain from making such a ruckus? I have neighbors, you know.”

“You never seem to complain about my noise whenever you do that thing with your tongue—“

Anne slams down the kitchen knife. “Don’t.”

Mariana puts her hands up in surrender. “Fine, sorry. It was only a joke,” she mutters. 

Anne picks up the knife again and continues chopping, her shoulders hunched and her brows furrowed. She can feel Mariana staring at her and it only agitates her more; the chopping gets faster and faster, until the blade slices her finger and she hisses in pain. She runs water from the sink over the cut, her head pounding so hard that she doesn’t notice Mariana next to her.

“Let me see,” Mariana says, spooking her slightly. Her hand reaches out for Anne’s, but she pulls it away from her.

“It’s just a small cut.” Anne turns the water off and opens a drawer to find a bandaid. “I’m fine.”

“Anne, let me see—“

“I don’t need you to baby me,” Anne snaps. “I said I’m fine.”

Mariana flinches at the tone, stepping back slightly and scoffing. “Just because you’re angry, it doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me!”

“I’m not—“ Anne stops herself, trying not to get riled up. “I’m not angry. I’ve had a very long and tiring day, so please excuse me for being a little snippy.”

Mariana shifts on her feet awkwardly, staring at the ground. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Anne turns the stove on to heat up the pan. She casts a glance over shoulder. “Do you mind turning on a show? It’s too quiet in here.”

With a nod, Mariana leaves the kitchen to turn on the TV and Anne sighs quietly in relief; truth be told, her and Mariana never talk much about their feelings. Even though her head hurts, Anne wants something in the background so they won’t have to talk much, or even at all. It makes things easier for them to brush aside their differences with a distraction and prevents them from getting into dangerous territory.

Noise from the television keeps Mariana away from Anne as she takes some much needed time to herself, stirring around ingredients in the pan and thinking about her day; her fingers itch to grab a pen and write in her journal. 

After getting back from lunch, Anne was immediately bombarded by Hinscliffe and his lot of brutish men, sent by Christopher Rawson to question Anne about future partnerships with other companies. She had taken over two hours to try and settle things with them, but she could only manage to appease them for a short while until the next visit. Eugenie had taken off earlier in the day, still sick as a dog from the morning drive, so Anne had to scribble down notes as they were thrown her way by Hinscliffe. Dates and deadlines circle round in her head, causing her to rub a small circle on her forehead in an attempt to soothe the throbbing pain there. Getting home at a late hour and remembering that she has to entertain a house guest for an unknown amount of time causes her to grit her teeth, especially when the house guest is someone who has only caused her heartbreak for the past twenty years. Anne hopes that the day has finished being horrible; she’s ready for something good to happen.

Her phone buzzes in her back pocket and Anne growls in her throat in frustration. The name on the screen gives her pause, though, and she peers over at Mariana on the couch; her eyes are fixated on the TV. Satisfied, Anne answers the phone, placing it between her cheek and shoulder as she handles the pan.

“Hi,” she says quietly.

“Hello.” Ann’s voice is heavenly, just what Anne needs to hear. “Why are you whispering?”

“I’m entertaining a house guest at the moment.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Do you want me to call you another time?”

“No,” Anne says quickly; Mariana turns her head from the couch, quirking an eyebrow at her. Anne clears her throat, facing away from her so she won’t hear her. “Actually, that might be best. Is that alright?”

“Of course. Text me?”

“Yes,” Anne breathes. “Before you go, though, I just want to say thank you.”

Ann laughs slightly. “Whatever for?”

“I’ll tell you later. Bye.”

Anne hangs up after Ann says farewell, shoving her phone away as Mariana watches her suspiciously. Anne refuses to look at her and continues to stir the food in the pan, faking nonchalance.

“Who was that?” Mariana asks from the couch.

“A business partner,” Anne tells her, the lie passing from her lips easily. It’s not exactly a lie, but it’s not the complete truth either. 

Mariana hums. “Seemed like a rather short phone call.”

“I don’t take business calls when I’m at home, Mary. There’s a time and place.”

“Then why’d you answer the phone?”

Anne grits her teeth and breathes through her nose. “It was an old friend of mine that I’m going to visit with for a business partnership. I wouldn’t want to send the wrong message by not answering.”

Anne’s answer seems to satisfy Mariana for a moment, which relieves her. They’re both silent as Anne finishes making dinner and they remain that way at the table. Mariana keeps glancing at Anne every now and then, but she’s wise enough not to say anything. Anne clears off the table after they’re both done and heads straight to bed, muttering out a goodnight to Mariana.

Anne changes out of her work clothes and gets ready to fall into bed to sleep off the day’s work, but she remembers that she’s supposed to text Ann. She grabs her phone and leans against the headboard comfortably.

Anne: Can I call you now?

Her phone vibrates in her hand as soon as Ann gets the message and she grins.

“Eager much?” Anne teases.

“Sorry, I just miss you,” Ann laughs nervously.

“It’s only been a day, Ann.”

“I know, I know. But it’s so boring here without you.”

Anne chuckles. “I can imagine. You’re not alone in your boredom, though.”

“Really? Even though you’re in London?” 

“Mm. London can only distract me for so long. I’d rather be with you.”

Ann laughs shyly and Anne can imagine her biting her lip, a habit she’s noticed whenever Anne compliments her. The gesture drives her absolutely insane.

“Can I ask you something?” Ann says.

“Go ahead.”

“What happened earlier? You said you were entertaining a house guest.”

“Ah.” Anne looks at her bedroom door, worried that Mariana could be listening in. She lowers her voice slightly. “I spoke with my friend earlier and it turns out that her marriage is in shambles. I’m letting her stay at my place until she can get things figured out and then she’ll be gone.”

“Oh. You don’t sound very pleased about that.” 

Anne sighs, rubbing her tired eyes. “Yes, well, it is what it is. Even though we’re not exactly on the best of terms, we’ve known each other for very long. It wouldn’t feel right to not offer some help.”

“You’re very kind, Anne,” Ann says softly. “But I worry that...” 

Ann’s voice trails off and Anne sits up higher in bed, holding her phone carefully. 

“What are you worried about?” Anne prods her gently, trying to be delicate with her.

“I worry,” Ann hesitates, “that perhaps this friend of yours is causing you trouble. I mean, it’s none of my business, and she’s your friend. She’s known you longer, obviously, but you sound so...tired and frustrated whenever you talk about her.” Ann stops and takes a breath. “I’m sorry, I know I’m rambling. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I care about you and you can talk to me, if you like.”

Anne feels a warmth blossom in her chest at Ann’s words and a grin spreads across her face; she’s momentarily silent and Ann starts to talk again.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. I’ve made you uncomfortable, haven’t I?” Ann panics through the phone and Anne shakes her head to clear the fog in her mind.

“You know, if I could kiss you right now, I would,” Anne interrupts Ann’s fretful voice gently. 

“I—what?” Ann stops herself. “You would? You’re not uncomfortable or upset?”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Anne chuckles. The timbre of her voice lowers as she whispers, “If I had you in my arms, I’d show you just how comfortable I am with you.”

“Oh,” Ann stammers. “That’s...oh, Anne, you’re such a tease!”

“Hm, true, but you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Anne smirks and licks her lips. “I bet you like a tease.”

There’s a small choking noise from Ann and then a groan of pleasure. “Anne, you’d better stop being such a flirt or else...”

“Or else what?” Anne challenges. She pauses, then considers thoughtfully. “Are you going to touch yourself?”

Fabric rustles from the other end of the line and Ann says breathlessly, “No.”

Anne knows better, though. The image of Ann laying in bed, a hand between her own thighs as she works herself up to the sound of Anne’s voice sends a rolling wave of heat to her core. She clenches her legs together and closes her eyes, her head lolling back against the headboard.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Ann,” Anne breathes. 

Ann sighs wistfully. “I imagine it’s how you make me feel.”

Anne decides to test the waters again. “How do I make you feel?”

“Safe,” Ann whispers. Her soft voice causes Anne’s heart to skip a beat. “Known. Warm.”

“Where do I make you warm, Ann?” Anne murmurs, encouraging her to continue.

“Everywhere,” Ann sighs again. “But especially...”

“Yes?”

“...between my legs.”

Anne tightens her hand on the covers as her thighs tighten even more and her hips buck involuntarily. 

“Naughty girl,” she growls and Ann gasps.

“Anne,” Ann moans. “I can’t...”

“I know,” Anne pants, trying to stay quiet. She runs a hand through her hair and takes a slow, deep breath, willing herself to calm down. “I know.”

They listen to one another’s breathing over the line, two hearts beating rapidly and arousal pulsing between their legs. Anne is the first to break the silence.

“I’ve got to go,” she says. “But I’ll see you on Tuesday?”

“Yes. Tuesday,” Ann promises. “Goodnight, Anne.”

“Goodnight.”

The call ends and Anne lays flat in bed, her arms and legs splayed out. She stares at the ceiling with a grin on her face. 

Tuesday can’t come fast enough.


	8. Otherwise Occupied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne juggles work, Mariana, and her feelings for Ann. An old friend gives her the advice she needs to move forward in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient :)  
> I haven’t been able to update due to writer’s block and the winter term starting this week, but I am back on track and inspired again. This is a longer chapter to make up for the wait and I hope y’all enjoy it :)

Monday comes and goes somewhat quickly for Anne; Eugenie is back at work and ready to take notes for Anne during her meetings, which takes some of her stress off her shoulders. Hinscliffe calls her during lunch, pestering her about some kind of proposal the Rawson brothers have for her, but she declines it firmly and politely tells him to bugger off. Too occupied with her meetings and paperwork, Anne doesn’t take the time to look at her phone throughout the day, but when she finally catches her breath, she’s disappointed to see that the only message she’s received is from Mariana. Multiple messages, actually, and they’re mostly flirtatious; Anne rolls her eyes. 

She tosses her phone down on her desk and tugs at her tie in annoyance. A quick glance at her wristwatch tells her that it’s nearly seven o’clock as the sun sets in the distance. Anne looks down at the streets below from her high stance behind the glass, watching people trickle across the cement like ants. She spots the neon glow of a sign outside a bar across the street and decides that Mariana can handle being alone for another hour or two.

Anne grabs her jacket and leather bag and strides out of Shibden Enterprise, making her way to the bar. She shoots Mariana a quick text just to let her know that she’s alive, and shoves her phone away. 

Rabble Rouser Lounge holds a meager scattering of customers and Anne settles into a seat at the bar, sighing in relief. She leans her arms on top of the counter and the bartender turns around and quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Rough day?” 

“It’s Monday,” Anne says, then smiles. “How’s business, Tib?”

Tib tosses her rag over her shoulder and shrugs as she grabs a glass from behind the bar and fills it with whiskey, sliding it over the wood surface towards Anne. 

“It’s Monday,” she parrots and winks at Anne. “Some people aren’t as brave as you, Jack. Going out to drink on a Monday night in September? Not too common.”

“When have I ever been a commoner?” Anne remarks dryly before drinking her whiskey. She places the glass down and Tib refills it. “Banality and mediocrity are the bane of my existence.”

Tin snorts and puts the bottle of whiskey away. “Alright, Madam Philosopher. Clearly you’ve got something on your mind. Let’s hear it.”

“Nothing is on my mind,” Anne tells her. She downs her second whiskey and hands it to Tib for another refill. “Work is just keeping me busy and I needed to clear my head of all the rubbish I dealt with today.”

Tib takes her glass away and places it behind her, far out of Anne’s reach. “Liar. What’s going on?”

“I’m not lying. I’ve had a long day, now give me back my glass,” Anne demands.

Tib shakes her head and folds her arms. “Quit deflecting. You’ve hunched your shoulders, your tie is loose, and you’ve got a furrow,” Tib flicks between Anne’s eyebrows, “right here.”

“Ow! I’m not deflecting.”

“Yes, you are.”

Anne opens her mouth in protest, but Tib narrows her eyes at her and Anne huffs. She rests her cheek on her fist and curses herself for being so transparent in front of her friend. Tib’s brief stint at university studying human behavior allows her to see right through Anne, and her intimidating appearance falls flat whenever she steps into the bar.

With a reluctant sigh, Anne confesses, “Mariana is staying at my place.”

Tib doesn’t say anything, she just takes her rag off her shoulder and wipes at the counter. They don’t exchange words for several seconds; Anne understands that Tib’s silence comes from a place of contemplation, not judgement. This is how their conversations usually go, Anne sharing her personal problems and Tib taking time to build a thoughtful response to them.

“Why?”

Anne is surprised by the simple question. “Why is she staying with me?”

“Why do you let her back in if she’s just going to hurt you?”

“Her and Charles are getting a divorce and she needs somewhere to stay,” Anne explains. “She says that he’s going to take her off his will and leave her nothing.”

“And you deemed it necessary to step in?” Tib asks. 

“No,” Anne shakes her head. “She begged me for help, Tib. What else was I supposed to do? Let her live on the streets?”

“You know that would never happen. Have you forgotten about Steph?” 

Anne pauses and frowns. “No, but why would Mary want to move all the way up to York? She has a life here, not there.”

Tib whips the rag and tosses it into a water bucket, then fixes Anne with hardened eyes. “Mariana is a grown woman, Anne. You’ve been chasing after her for twenty years, and where has that gotten you?”

“I’m not chasing her anymore—“ Anne argues, but Tib raises a hand to silence her.

“I’m not done,” she says. “You’re 41 years old, Anne. You’ve built a name for yourself in London and accomplished many things, but at what cost? You let this leech of a woman continuously drain you of all dignity and she gets to walk away to her ‘perfect’ life. You don’t speak with Marian, your own flesh and blood sister, and you think you’ve escaped your past but you’re actually stuck in it.”

“Marian is the one who—“

“No,” Tib says firmly; Anne clamps her mouth shut. “It’s not her fault that you refuse to make amends with her and you know it. Your whole family knows it, but you refuse to face that fact. How do you think that makes you look to them?”

Anne clenches her fists and grits her teeth, but Tib remains unfazed by her anger and that only worsens her mood. 

“I didn’t come here for a lecture,” Anne mutters.

“You’re the one who decided to come in,” Tib retorts. “Charles isn’t going to divorce her, Anne. It’d look just as bad on him as it would her because he’s among the social elites, same as you.”

Anne contemplates getting up and leaving, but something that Tib said before stops her. She rubs circles on her forehead to calm down and breathes through her nose.

“How do you think they see me?” Anne asks her quietly. “My family.”

Tib places a glass of water in front of Anne and grabs her hand, forcing her to look at her. “I think they’re mostly sad. You’re important to them and they look up to you, especially Marian. She may not ever tell you this, but I know that she respects you. When you left Halifax the way you did, you broke their hearts, Anne. Life is short; don’t waste it on frivolous affairs that only benefit the cruel and greedy.”

Tib pats her hand comfortingly and steps back, pointing at the glass. “Drink that, then call Thomas and go home. And for the love of God, tell that bloody woman to fuck off.”

Anne nods slowly, then remembers something else. “I met someone,” she blurts out and Tib grins at her.

“Oh really? Who’s captured the infamous Jack’s heart now?”

Anne gulps down the water and smiles. “I don’t kiss and tell, but she is certainly no Mariana Lawton.”

Tib guffaws and smacks Anne’s arm approvingly. “There you go! You’d better keep me updated!”

Anne flaps a hand at her in farewell and pays her bill after texting Thomas to come get her. The cool air outside against her warmed cheeks floods her senses and she tilts her head up to the sky. Tib’s advice resonates deep in her bones, a hum of knowledge that has always been there and gone ignored. Mariana’s enchanting nature has always blocked out Anne’s better judgement, forcing her to look the other way and please the woman’s desires. With this new development in her business and love life, though, Anne knows that it’s time to finally settle things with Mariana.

Thomas pulls up in her black car and Anne hops in, her energy renewed.

“Where to, ma’am?”

“Home,” she says and as Thomas pulls back into traffic, Anne wonders briefly if home isn’t her flat so much as it is a feeling, one that can be associated with a certain freckled face and blue eyes. 

Thomas drops her off and Anne takes the stairs two at a time once she gets inside, needing to expel her energy somehow. She stops in front of her front door to take a deep breath, readying herself for the inevitable conversation she’s about to have with Mariana. She inserts the key into the lock and twists the knob, stepping inside.

The sound of labored breathing stops Anne in the doorway. A moan follows soon after, which she recognizes as Mariana’s, and she peers her head around the corner to see into the living room. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Anne groans in annoyance, causing Mariana to yelp and pull her hand out from her knickers. “You couldn’t do that in the guest room?”

“What the hell?” Mariana exclaims. “Where did you come from?”

“I was at work. If I had known you were going to be masturbating on my sofa, I would have stayed at the office longer.” Anne grabs a dish towel from the kitchen and tosses it at Mariana. “Clean yourself up.”

Mariana wipes her fingers off on the towel and stands up, her hips swaying as she walks toward Anne. “You don’t want a taste?”

“No.” Anne straightens her back and looks Mariana in the eye. “We need to have a serious conversation.”

Mariana rolls her eyes and grabs a half empty wine glass off the counter, taking a generous sip of the red wine in it. “Here we go.”

Anne’s eyes flick back and forth between the glass and Mariana, and she purses her lips. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Just this,” Mariana says nonchalantly. “What’d you want to talk about?”

“If you’re not sober enough to listen to me, then I shouldn’t even bother,” Anne sighs. “I’m going to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Hang on,” Mariana laughs, grabbing Anne’s arm before she can turn away. “It’s Monday. You’ve had a long day, haven’t you?”

Anne raises an eyebrow. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Mariana says lowly as she drags a finger down Anne’s chest suggestively, “that you usually take off my clothes and have your way with me to get all that stress out.”

Anne blinks at her in disbelief and grabs her hand, pushing it away gently. “I’m tired, Mary.”

“Come on,” Mariana whines. “Don’t you want to finish what I started? I know how hot and bothered you get when I touch myself.”

“My answer is no,” Anne says firmly. Mariana drops her hand to her side and scoffs. She takes her glass with her as she walks to the guest room and slams the door shut. Anne shakes her head at the display and goes to her room, shedding her clothes and getting ready for bed. She recounts her day in her journal then settles into bed, her head hitting the pillow and her eyes drifting shut soon after.

——

Instead of being a pleasant and smooth day at the office, Anne is confronted with an endless amount of phone calls, meetings, and paperwork. Sam is off with an unexpected client while James, Anne’s third in command, is still in Spain on his honeymoon. She’s left swimming in the chaos alone with Eugenie by her side, and she reminds herself that she’s used to taking things on by herself. But when she remembers what day it is, every little bit of extra work she wouldn’t normally mind doing suddenly overwhelms her patience as time passes slower.

Mariana calls her multiple times throughout the day and Anne ignores each one, along with the venomous messages she sends. Her anger with Anne most likely has to do with the note Anne left for her in the kitchen before she left. The note was straightforward and devoid of any emotion; Anne had only told her that she was leaving for a business trip immediately after work. She purposefully chose to keep any information on her whereabouts to herself so as not to arouse further suspicion or snooping.

She can’t afford to have Ann be revealed, especially to Mariana, who might try to sabotage the young woman’s career alongside Anne’s.

Ann’s silence since Sunday evening is slightly unnerving, but Anne brushes it off and focuses on keeping her own company running until she leaves for Halifax. A smile threatens to spread across her face as she remembers their steamy phone call. The sound of Ann’s moans remains embedded in her mind and she bites her lip, trying to focus on the presentation being given at the front of the room.

In truth, her mind has been otherwise occupied for most of the day and she’s retained very little from the multiple meetings that have been held.

Sam returns to the office just before four, which is when Anne and Eugenie plan to depart for Halifax. Anne goes over her expectations with him and leaves a list for James upon his desk for when he comes back, then heads downstairs with Eugenie. Thomas has her car pulled up to the curb and Eugenie attempts small talk with him as he loads her and Anne’s luggage in the trunk.

“Have a nice trip, ma’am,” Thomas says and tips his hat at the two of them.

“Thank you, Thomas. Hop in, Miss Pierre.”

Eugenie hesitates on the pavement. “Miss Lister, can I please drive this time? I don’t want to be sick again.”

“Hm, alright.” Anne looks at her wristwatch in agitation. “Can you drive quickly, though? I’m meeting someone once we arrive.”

Eugenie nods enthusiastically and rushes to get into the driver’s seat. Anne makes herself comfortable in the passenger seat and dozes off once Eugenie shifts the car onto the road. Her phone starts to ring when they’re an hour away from Halifax and she blinks the sleep from her eyes.

“Hello?” She answers groggily.

“Where the hell are you?”

“Mariana, I’m off on a business trip. Did you not read my note this morning?”

“You could’ve at least had the decency to say goodbye!” Mariana shouts.

Anne winces and pulls the phone away from her cheek; Eugenie gives her a pitiful side glance. “Mary, there’s no need to be upset—“

“I don’t want to hear it, Anne! I have every right to be pissed with you! You’ve been avoiding me every chance you get and even when I do see you, you act like you despise me.”

“I’m not avoiding you. I’ve had a lot going on these past few months, you know that,” Anne tries to soothe her, but Mariana scoffs.

“Whatever. I’m not going to play housekeeper while you’re off doing God knows what.”

“Good,” Anne sighs. “I was planning on giving you a notice anyway.”

Mariana barks out a laugh in disbelief. “Are you serious? You can’t just—“

“I can do as I please when it comes to my own home,” Anne says calmly. “And my job. We’re both adults, Mariana. Don’t you think it’s time you started to act like one? You could start by, oh I don’t know, going back to your husband and communicating with him, and leave me out of it.”

“Don’t talk about him,” Mariana snaps. “You always said you hated him and that you couldn’t wait for things to fall through.”

“That was when we were young. I’d like to move out of the past and into the future, with or without you as a friend. The choice is yours, Mariana.” Anne hangs up on her and glances at Eugenie. “None of what you heard just now leaves this car. Understood?”

“Heard what, Miss Lister?”

Anne nods, satisfied. “How long until we arrive?”

“Forty minutes, I think.”

Anne closes her eyes and relaxes back in her seat. “Wake me once we get there.”

There’s little traffic on their way into Halifax; it’s nearing eight o’clock and the roads are quiet. Eugenie parks the car outside their hotel and wakes Anne gently.

“Miss Lister? We’re here.”

Anne grumbles and open her door, breathing in the fresh air. They grab their luggage out of the car and check in to their rooms, making their way to the elevator. 

As soon as Anne unlocks the door to her room, she falls onto the bed and shuts her eyes. The strain of dealing with work and Mariana has taken its toll on her and she’s close to falling asleep when her phone chimes. She groans and looks at the screen.

Ann: Are you in town?

Anne shoots up from the bed and curses; she calls Ann.

“Hello?”

“Ann,” Anne sighs. “God, I’m so sorry. I was going to call you earlier, but I fell asleep.”

“It’s alright,” Ann assures her. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Did I wake you?”

“No,” Anne lies and promptly yawns.

Ann laughs. “Yes, I did! Go back to sleep!”

“I want to talk to you, though. How was your day?”

“That’s sweet of you,” Ann says. “We can talk about my day tomorrow, you need to sleep!”

“Are you sure?”

“Go to sleep! I’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Anne smiles. Goodnight, Ann.”

“Goodnight.”

——

Anne knocks on Ann’s door early the next morning. The coffee and pastries in her hands keep her warm in the chilly fall air as she waits. The door opens and Anne grins at the sight before her; Ann stands on the other side in a pair of absolutely adorable flower print pajamas with her hair tied up into a simple bun. Her mouth is open slightly in surprise and Anne shrugs sheepishly.

“I figured I’d bring you breakfast before you went to work,” she says. “Is that alright?”

“Of course,” Ann chuckles. She indicates for her to come in. “How’d you know what time I started work?”

“You mentioned it on Saturday, during our lunch date.” Anne points toward the kitchen. “Can I put these down in there?”

Ann nods and follows her, letting out a sigh as she smells the aroma of coffee. Anne hands her a cup, which she sips from gratefully. “Oh, thank you.”

Anne watches her mouth, following the motion of her tongue as it peeks out to wet her lips. Ann cradles the cup to her chest and closes her eyes as Anne continues to watch her; she feels the urge to press her lips against Ann’s acutely and leans forward. Ann opens her eyes as Anne slides a hand up to her neck, and her breath hitches. The muscles in her neck flex and Anne watches, entirely enthralled and ready to put her mouth over the delicate skin on display. So she does just that, leaning in and pressing her lips gently onto Ann’s collarbone and stepping forward. The shared warmth between them overwhelms her senses and she closes her eyes, focusing on the steady, gentle rhythm of Ann’s heartbeat. 

Ann gasps, the sound sharp in the still room around them. Anne nuzzles into her neck, lips grazing carefully over soft skin; there’s the subtle scent of lavender there and she smiles. 

“Anne...”

“Mm.”

Ann cards her fingers through Anne’s hair and the sensation against her scalp releases a hum of pleasure. Her shoulders relax and she wraps her arms around Ann’s waist, tucking the younger woman against her body snugly. They stand there like that for an undeterminable amount of time until Anne pulls back, her face inches from Ann’s. She leans in, expecting Ann’s soft lips to touch hers, but she’s met with air. She blinks in surprise and sees Ann smiling at her with a tinge of regret.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, except...I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” Ann says. “Just give me a minute?”

“I’ll take my chances,” Anne laughs, leaning in but once again receiving air.

Ann shakes her head. “Nope. I’m not kissing you while I’ve got morning breath. Stay here.”

Anne lets her go, albeit reluctantly. Ann hurries up the stairs to brush her teeth and Anne sips her coffee, looking around the kitchen. It’s larger than the one in her flat and brighter, too. Crow Nest, from what she’s seen of it, seems to have just as many windows as walls; the natural light leaves no space untouched and makes the rooms look open, homely. Anne prefers darker tones herself, but being here with Ann makes her admire the opposite end of the spectrum in decorating.

Ann pads back down the steps, a coy smile upon her lips. She loops her hands behind Anne’s neck and pulls her close.

“Where were we?”

Anne leans forward and delights in finally getting to kiss Ann Walker again. The warm lips on her own are like the soft petals of a flower: silky, smooth, and gentle as they press forward. Anne parts for a split second and sighs happily before leaning in, this time applying more pressure. Ann surprises her with the flick of her tongue against her bottom lip and Anne obliges, opening her mouth to give her entrance. Ann glides her tongue over Anne’s and moans as Anne sucks her tongue; she can taste the mint from her toothpaste and she smiles. The wet sounds of their kisses fills the air and Ann pulls back, pressing her palms gently onto Anne’s chest.

“Good lord,” she murmurs. “That’s one way to start the day.”

Anne delights in the flush across Ann’s collarbones and waggles her eyebrows. “We can finish it with more, if you’d like.”

Ann sputters, her face turning beet red and Anne beams. Ann smacks her arm and shakes her head with a grin. She checks the time on her phone and her eyes widen in alarm.

“I’ve got to finish getting ready.” She turns to Anne. “What are you doing today?”

“I’m meeting Will for lunch this afternoon and then I’m planning on visiting Shibden later.”

“Oh. You’re going to see Marian?”

Anne taps her finger against her coffee cup and sighs. “Perhaps. I was originally going just to see how the grounds look, but I might say hello.”

Ann smiles at her and pecks her on the lips. “Will you be alright?”

“Maybe,” Anne laughs. “It all depends on how she reacts to seeing me. I should probably call my aunt to give her a heads up.”

Ann nods in agreement, then turns to go back upstairs. “Do you mind waiting for me to get ready? I won’t be long.”

“I’ll be here,” Anne tells her. Ann flashes her a sweet smile and rushes up the steps. 

Anne stands in the kitchen and wonders just what it is about Miss Walker that makes her heart flutter the way it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Hello everyone! I want to start off by saying thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments; it is very much appreciated! I know I haven’t updated this story in quite some time and for that I am sorry. Going into the new year of 2020, a lot of changes happened in my life and I had to adjust, which kept me from writing and updating. I know that I said I would be updating with a new chapter soon, but some unforeseen circumstances changed that recently. I can’t exactly say when I will be able to update, but I haven’t abandoned this story; however, I am going to officially put it on hiatus until I can fully focus on it again. Again, thank you for your continued support and kind words! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ann Walker. She’s just the best.  
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos! They make my day, whether they’re constructive or complementary.


End file.
